


If Only

by Sphinx28



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Author: SheriffsRevolver, Awkward Kissing, Broken Bones, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Questioning, Shy Rick Grimes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Рик и Дэрил оказываются в западне в заброшенном доме, окружённые стадом ходячих. Стресс от рискованной ситуации заставляет Рика проговориться о том, о чём Дэрилу знать не стоило.





	1. Пошатнувшийся рассудок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980193) by [SheriffsRevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffsRevolver/pseuds/SheriffsRevolver). 



> Фик прекрасной SheriffsRevolver, мой только перевод)

Рику нравилось вставать ещё до восхода солнца, до того, как просыпались птицы и остальные люди, когда небо ещё только начинало светлеть и воздух был влажным от утренней росы. В эти часы вокруг было тихо, если не считать шума от ходячих, вгрызающихся в тюремный забор — они никогда не спали, так что Рик не смог бы встать раньше них, независимо от того, как рано бы ни проснулся, но он старался зачистить забор от нескольких первых подошедших как можно скорее, пока хор их глухих стонов не испортит его настроение.  
  
Его обычные утренние действия были простыми и повторяющимися. Но, так или иначе, они стали его любимой частью новой оседлой жизни. Каждое утро он просыпался очень рано и тихо одевался, стараясь не разбудить остальных. Выходил наружу и очищал забор от ходячих, пока не уставал от этого, затем отправлялся проверять посевы. Чаще всего под «проверкой» подразумевалось распинывание грязи вокруг, осматривание грядок на предмет взошедших ростков, наблюдение за тем, как солнце появляется над горизонтом и размышления. Длительные размышления.  
  
Ранние утренние часы Рик оставлял для самого себя. Это было единственным временем, когда он мог подумать без спешки и без прерываний со стороны остальных. Он думал о прошлом, о будущем, о своей семье, о себе. Он размышлял о новом мире, как с практической точки зрения, так и с философской. Он раздумывал о своих возможных действиях в разных гипотетических ситуациях. Он сожалел о вещах, которые мечтал бы изменить, если бы только мог, и бесконечно прокручивал в голове:  _«Если бы только я сделал это… Если бы я только знал… Если бы это произошло не так… Если бы… Если бы… Если бы…»_  
  
Иногда Рик приходил в своих мыслях к тому, о чём ему думать не стоило. Главным образом это был Дэрил, чаще всего размышления Рика приводили к нему. Он не мог вспомнить точно, когда его мысли о Дэриле сменили своё течение с нормальных на мрачные, заставляющие сжиматься всё внутри, но так или иначе это произошло. И теперь, когда это уже случилось, Рик не мог сделать ничего, чтобы вернуть их в прежнее русло. Он потерял контроль над этим. И в итоге, несмотря на его многочисленные попытки, мысли о Дэриле стали тёмным бурлящим омутом у него в голове и грозили остаться такими на неопределённый срок.  
  
Рик часто и по многу часов думал о своей семье — это было практически его целью: тщательно анализировать состояние каждого члена их сообщества, без исключения — но, конечно же, он выделял некоторых из них среди других. Карл и Джудит занимали непропорционально большое место в его мыслях, потому что они были его детьми. Лори и даже Шейн также занимали много места в его голове раньше, когда всё было по-другому. Но с тех пор он задвинул мысли о них в дальний угол сознания.  _«Ничто из этого больше не имеет значения,_  — сказал он себе, —  _пусть мёртвые покоятся с миром»_. Вокруг оставались другие люди, нуждающиеся в нём. Он должен был думать в первую очередь о них.  _Пусть мёртвые покоятся с миром_. Его новая семья: Гленн, Мэгги, Кэрол, и все остальные — включая Дэрила — каждый занимал значительное место в его мыслях. Но всё же…  
  
В его сознании случался сдвиг, когда дело касалось Дэрила. По прошествии времени, вместе с тем, сколько событий вокруг них произошло и сколько раз они спасали жизни друг друга, Дэрил стал для Рика самым особенным из всей их увеличившейся семьи, и вместе с этим статусом занял куда больше места в его голове. Но это никогда не беспокоило его.  _«Ну и что?»_  — думал он. Дэрил был его другом, возможно, лучшим, или даже напарником, и то, что Рик столько о нём думал, вполне имело смысл, учитывая через сколько всего они прошли с той первой встречи в пригороде Атланты. Напарник — у него не было никого такого со времён Шейна, и Дэрил был куда лучшим человеком, чем Шейн. Рику нравилось то, какое место Дэрил занял в его жизни. Было приятно знать, что есть кто-то, кому он может доверять. Было здорово заменить ощущение от предательства Шейна чувством надежды и уважением друг к другу, которые несли взаимоотношения с Дэрилом.  
  
Но проблемой было то, что его предательский разум на этом не остановился. Вскоре частота, длительность и даже содержание мыслей о Дэриле практически вытеснили всех остальных из его сознания, кроме Карла и Джудит. А затем обошли даже их. Теперь на уме Рика постоянно был Дэрил. К тому времени, как он начал задумываться о том, нормально это или нет, было уже поздно. Все его мысли были поглощены этим человеком, которого, если быть честным, Рик практически не знал.  
  
Так что, в каком-то смысле Дэрил тоже стал частью его утренней рутины. Когда Рик просыпался, первым, о ком он думал, был Дэрил. В голове сразу же начинали возникать мысли о том, как будет выглядеть их следующая встреча, что при этом будет происходить, и о чём они будут разговаривать. Пока он умывался, в голове возникали варианты ситуаций, в которых Дэрил был близок к смерти, или почти умер, или может умереть, что заставляло всё его тело практически дрожать от напряжения. Пока он зачищал забор, он думал о том, кем Дэрил мог быть до всего этого и кем он стал сейчас, и пытался собрать в одно целое кусочки информации о нём и разгадать эту загадку. Пока он без особого интереса осматривал сад, ожидая восхода солнца, его ум блуждал сам по себе. Когда он приходил в себя снова, то ловил себя на том, что смотрит в пространство, медленно приближаясь в своих размышлениях к чему-то ещё более странному: к Дэрилу, приоткрывающему свой рот и облизывающему губы, так, что они начинали блестеть. Он открывал рот и в этой своей протяжной хриплой манере тихим голосом выдыхал:  _«Рик»_  — и затем, так же быстро, как погрузился в эти мысли, Рик резко вырывался из их плена, тряся головой и хлопая себя по лицу пару раз, ругаясь про себя:  _«Чёрт возьми, чувак, что это такое? Что это за херня?»_. И намеренно переводил своё внимание на что угодно другое. Но, тем не менее, после этого он не переставал ощущать сожаление и ноющую боль в груди, которые оставались с ним на много часов, и Рик не мог понять от чего. Это злило его и заставляло чувствовать отвращение к себе.  
  
Однажды утром Рик, уже заканчивая свои обычный утренний ритуал, с тяпкой в руке застыл прямо перед устремлёнными на него мёртвыми глазами, не видя перед собой ничего, кроме картинки в голове — Дэрил, стоящий рядом с ним на крыльце ранним вечером. Волосы спутанными прядками падают на его потемневшие глаза. Он отпивает из бутылки с пивом. Его губы прижимаются к бутылочному горлышку, когда он делает большой глоток. Рик говорит что-то смешное, хоть он и не может представить, о чём бы мог пошутить. Это застаёт Дэрила врасплох. Его глаза светлеют, и он даже слегка улыбается. Он наклоняется к Рику и непринуждённо толкает его плечом. Сильная рука Дэрила прижимается к его руке. Его тело крепкое и тёплое, и… Шум цепей в стороне резко вернул Рика в реальность. Он посмотрел туда, откуда он послышался, и увидел Дэрила, полностью одетого, с арбалетом через плечо, снимающего цепи с первых главных ворот.  
  
— Эй, Дэрил! — позвал Рик. Он бросил тяпку на землю и подбежал к нему.  
  
— Чего тебе, чувак? — отозвался Дэрил, не отрываясь от возни с замком и цепями.  
  
Через мгновение Рик поднялся к нему. Дэрил кинул на него неприветливый взгляд через плечо и повторил вопрос:  
  
— Чего тебе?  
  
— Хочу узнать, куда ты собираешься, — тон Рика был слегка обвиняющим, но Дэрил сделал вид, что не услышал в нём эту грань.  
  
— На вылазку, — сказал он.  
  
— Ещё даже не рассвело. Ты собираешься ехать один? Мы запланировали вылазку на завтра. Почему бы тебе…  
  
— Я еду на вылазку, — повторил Дэрил. И Рик услышал за этим непроизнесённое:  _«и ты меня не остановишь»_. Замок наконец поддался, и Дэрил вытянул цепь из ворот. Когда она полностью высвободилась, он ткнул её в руки Рика.  
  
— Закрой, когда я выеду.  
  
Грязные пальцы Рика обхватили звенья цепи. Сердце забилось где-то в горле.  
  
— Дэрил, постой.  
  
К удивлению Рика, Дэрил остановился, не успев открыть ворота и выскользнуть наружу. Он слегка повернул голову к нему, как бы говоря: «ну давай, я слушаю». Сердце Рика ускорило свой ритм. Его взгляд остановился на опущенных уголках рта Дэрила. Он понимал, что ему стоит оставить всё, как есть. Дэрил — взрослый человек, он может позаботиться о себе. Ему совершенно точно не нужно разрешение Рика, чтобы выйти наружу. Может, они и жили в тюрьме, но никто из них не был тут заключённым. Рик понимал, что ему стоит уйти и позволить Дэрилу разбираться самому, дать ему время справиться с теми проблемами, которые вытащили его из постели так рано. Но, тем не менее, как только он представил, что отпустит Дэрила вот так — одного, направляющегося бог знает куда и неизвестно на сколько, горячая волна тревоги окатила его изнутри.  
  
— Дай мне только захватить револьвер, — проговорил Рик.  
  
В ответ Дэрил слегка поднял брови. Его взгляд быстро переместился на лицо Рика, как будто в попытке прочитать, о чём он думает.  
  
— Разве ты не слишком занят, играя в фермера?  
  
— Карл закончит за меня. Ты подождёшь, пока я схожу за оружием?  
  
Дэрил искоса взглянул на него, похоже сбитый с толку и всё ещё пытающийся расшифровать выражение его лица, которое, судя по всему, было настолько нечитаемым, насколько Рик и не мог надеяться. Их взгляды пересекались, должно быть, всего на несколько секунд, но Рик ощутил, как начинают гореть щёки и собираются капельки пота над бровями. Он почувствовал облегчение, когда Дэрил наконец раздражённо вздохнул и кивнул. Рик кивнул в ответ, отдал ему цепь и замок, и поспешил обратно в тюрьму, чтобы взять своё снаряжение, на всём своём пути до дверей ощущая недовольный взгляд Дэрила на спине.


	2. Сломанное тело

Рик едва успевал одновременно отбиваться от окружающего их стада ходячих и поддерживать плечом тело Дэрила. Дэрил тоже, как мог, боролся с напирающей толпой, но это в основном сводилось к тому, что он пробивал своим арбалетом головы подошедших достаточно близко и кричал, привлекая внимания Рика, когда они слишком наседали на него. Бой был кровавым и отчаянным, и, скорее всего, со стороны выглядел очень жалким, учитывая то, насколько израненными они были, когда настало время поджать хвосты и сбежать. С головы Рика обильно сочилась кровь, а у Дэрила была сломана лодыжка. Его нога бесполезно висела и волочилась по земле, пока Рик тащил его на себе, но Дэрил был так накачан адреналином, что едва замечал, что она больше не функционирует нормально.  
  
Впереди показался дом — один из многих таких же на длинной, плотно застроенной улице — у которого были забиты окна. Рик затащил Дэрила на крыльцо, оставляя за собой стонущее стадо. К его облегчению, когда он попробовал нажать на ручку, дверь открылась. Одним чётким движением он широко распахнул её и втолкнул Дэрила внутрь. Как только Дэрил приземлился на пол по другую сторону порога, он быстро сел и зарядил стрелу в арбалет. Он выстрелил через дверной проём, попав в голову сначала одному, а потом и другому ходячему, пока Рик пытался отбиться от мертвецов, чтобы самому попасть внутрь. Как только пространство вокруг ненадолго освободилось, он выдернул торчащие из черепов стрелы и проскользнул в дверь, захлопывая её за собой, запирая на засов и приваливаясь к ней. Мертвецы бросались на стены снаружи. Окна дребезжали, и всё основание дома сотрясалось. Они едва смогли сделать это.  
  
Рик дёрнулся с места, даже не успев перевести дыхание. Он быстро прошёл по всему дому, осматривая каждую комнату с поднятым револьвером, не убирая пальца с курка. Он проверил весь периметр, отыскивая слабые места. Каждое окно и дверь, кроме входной, оказались отлично забаррикадированы.  
  
Дом был совсем небольшим. Входная дверь вела в маленькую гостиную. В пяти шагах впереди была арка, ведущая в кухню. Справа коридор с пятью дверьми. Три из них были открыты, за ними находились небольшие спальни, четвёртая вела в ванную. Последняя дверь была так же хорошо забаррикадирована, как окна. Рик предположил, что она ведёт в гараж.  
Дом был пустым и вычищенным. В нём не осталось ничего, кроме обломков старого мира. Выглядело так, будто прошлые его жильцы провели здесь какое-то время, а потом собрали все вещи, сняли доски с входной двери и вышли наружу. Конечно же, когда они уходили отсюда, это место не было окружено со всех сторон беснующейся толпой ходячих.  
  
Мертвецам не потребовалось много времени, чтобы просочиться через боковые подходы к дому и заполнить задний двор. Теперь дом был окружён со всех сторон. Они были в ловушке. К тому времени, как Рик вернулся в гостиную, где оставил Дэрила, он обнаружил его, холодного и отключившегося, растянувшимся на деревянном полу с окровавленной ногой, согнутой под пугающим углом.  
  


***

  
  
Прошла всего четверть часа, прежде чем Дэрил пришёл в себя, но если бы Рика спросили, он бы сказал, что как минимум в пять раз дольше. Первые несколько минут он мерял шагами коридор возле отключившегося Дэрила, нервно потирая руки. Надеясь, что в любой момент глаза Дэрила распахнутся, и он будет в порядке. Что он встанет, и они вместе придумают, что делать дальше и как выбраться из этого бардака, в который они угодили.  _«Херня,_  — скажет Дэрил, —  _справлялись и с кое-чем похуже»._  
  
Но каждый раз, как Рик краем глаза видел его ногу, он понимал, что это несбыточная мечта. С Дэрилом всё очень плохо. Отсюда нет выхода, снаружи беснуется стадо. А он даже не сможет стоять.  
  
После некоторых колебаний, Рик, в конце концов, решил переместить Дэрила в гостиную, заполненную накрытой тканью мебелью. Было тяжело даже просто поднять обмякшее тело Дэрила, но ещё сложнее было не тащить слишком резко, чтобы не повредить сильнее его ногу. Это потребовало много сил и осторожного маневрирования, но в итоге он успешно усадил Дэрила на угол дивана, ближайшего к окну, и вытянул его ногу перед ним. И затем, не зная чем ещё заняться, Рик вернулся к своим прежним действиям. Он мерял шагами комнату и нервно потирал пальцы, не сводя напряжённого взгляда со сгорбленной фигуры Дэрила и ожидая, когда он очнётся.  
  
Минуты текли одна за одной, и мысли начали пожирать Рика изнутри.  _«Если бы только я сказал… Если бы я не говорил… Если бы всё пошло по другому… Если бы… Если бы… Если бы…»_  Сердце неровно заколотилось в груди, дыхание стало резким и прерывистым, а глаза увлажнились. Каждая минута казалась вечностью, состоящей из боли и страдания.  _«Но я не сделал, не сделал, как было правильно, и теперь он покойник. Дэрил умрёт, и это ты убил его. Он мертвец из-за тебя. Дэрил мёртв. Он мёртв. Мёртв»_. К тому моменту, как Дэрил дёрнулся, приходя в сознание, Рик практически довёл себя до грани нервного срыва.  
  
Глаза Дэрила дрогнули и открылись, в его взгляде читалось замешательство. Он был дезориентирован после обморока, но как только сдвинулся с места и ощутил мгновенно прошившую правую ногу боль, утренние события вновь обрушились на него. Он предпринял попытку подавить болезненный стон, но Рик внимательно всматривался в него и услышал, как он пробился через плотно сжатые губы Дэрила. Уже через секунду он оказался перед ним на коленях, руки застыли над его повреждённым телом, осторожно, чтобы не прикоснуться, но быть готовым сделать это, если понадобится. Дэрил вгляделся в его сосредоточенное и болезненно искривившееся лицо и нахмурился. Странное выражение покорной грусти промелькнуло на лице Дэрила.  
  
— Меня укусили? — наконец решился спросить он.  
  
Рик потряс головой и попытался сдержать образующую в уголках глаз влагу. Он должен быть сильным. Он должен взять себя в руки и быть сильным. Ради Дэрила.  
  
— Нет, приятель, — попытался сказать он беззаботно, но по тому, как Дэрил напрягся ещё сильнее, понял, что выражение лица его подвело. — Тебя не укусили. Но ты сломал ногу. Я думаю, кость сломалась пополам, но, может, и куда хуже, я не знаю. Но ты не сможешь идти, это точно.  
  
— Что мы будем делать? — теперь, когда вся реальность их положения обрушилась на него, Дэрил выглядел откровенно напуганным. Страх был тем, что Рик видел на лице Дэрила буквально считанные разы. И это заставило его почувствовать себя ещё хуже. Он хотел, чтобы всего это не было, хотел защитить Дэрила от этого страха, но не мог. Не мог.  _«Посмотри, что ты сделал с ним, Рик»_. Своя собственная уязвимость, вместе с неуверенностью Рика и опасной неопределённостью их положения, зародила в Дэриле поднимающуюся тревогу. Рик увидел его сведённые вместе брови и дрожащие руки, и внутри забилось тошнотворное чувство вины.  _«Ты сделал это. Ты убил Дэрила. Это был ты»_. Слёзы стояли в глазах, и он не мог больше их сдерживать. Одна за другой, они скатились по щекам, но Рик не опустил взгляд. Он смотрел Дэрилу в глаза, пытаясь мысленно передать, насколько он сожалеет.  _«Прости, это всё моя вина, прости меня»_. Страх Дэрила превратился в панику.  
  
— Так что, блядь, мы будем делать, чувак? Как мы выберемся отсюда? Должен быть способ, — быстро проговорил он.  
  
Рик резко встал и отвернулся. На глаза снова навернулись слёзы, и он не мог позволить Дэрилу увидеть их. Он ненавидел себя за то, как дрожал голос, когда он заговорил. Он тщательно подбирал слова, пытаясь говорить так, будто был уверен в себе и всё было под контролем, но вместо этого его речь прозвучала напряжённо и неестественно.  
  
— Не знаю. Мы окружены со всех сторон. Никто не знает где мы. Никто не ездил в эту сторону раньше. Даже если они пошлют группу, даже если как-то смогут правильно определить, где нас искать — нет шансов, что небольшая горстка наших людей сможет прорубиться через такое стадо. Похоже, что нам придётся просто ждать.  
  
— Тогда мы здесь будем просто обедом для мертвецов! Что за нахрен, Рик? Какого чёрта мы будем ждать, если никто не придёт?  
  
— Я  _не знаю_ , — сказал Рик. Он повернул голову, говоря через плечо, но продолжая стоять спиной к Дэрилу.  
  
— Что за хуйня, чувак, посмотри на меня! Это, блядь, нихера не смешно.  
  
— Ты видишь, чтобы я смеялся?  
  
— Ну, не похоже, что ты воспринимаешь это серьёзно! Повернись, ты, хренов мудак, и поговори со мной. Каков план? Мы выберемся отсюда. Мы всегда выбираемся из любого дерьма. Так какой будет план?  
  
Рик резко развернулся. Его лицо горело, и ему было больно дышать. Всё в нём кипело, и он больше не мог сдерживать это внутри. Он снова принялся быстро вышагивать по комнате.  
  
— Нет никакого плана! Мы в дерьме, Дэрил! Ты никуда не сможешь пойти в таком состоянии. Не с такой ногой, не в этой… — он махнул рукой в воздухе и обвёл пространство вокруг, обозначая в какой  _глубокой заднице_  они оказались. — Я сворачиваю себе мозги уже чёрт знает сколько времени, пытаясь придумать, как мне вытащить твоё покалеченное тело отсюда, и я не придумал ничего. Там, снаружи, мертвецы уже залазят один на другого. Они скопились выше моего роста. Если бы я мог выйти отсюда, я бы придумал способ оттянуть их подальше. Я бы мог найти машину и вернуться за тобой, но я  _не могу выйти за чёртову дверь_! Что мы, блядь, ещё можем, кроме как ждать? Больше ничего не остаётся! Мы покойники, и это моя чёртова вина!  
  
Его кулак прошил воздух и врезался в стену, пробивая дыру в первом слое досок. Рик отвёл кулак в сторону и ударил снова. Снова, и снова, всё это время выкрикивая одно и то же:  
  
— Это моя чёртова вина! Моя чёртова вина, что ты покойник, и я ничего не могу с этим сделать!.. Ничего, ничего, ничего!..  
  
Отчаяние и агрессия настолько переполнили его, что он даже не замечал, что его кулак уже весь в крови, и не слышал, как Дэрил просил его  _«заткнуться нахрен»_ , потому что ходячие снаружи  _«сейчас выломают эту хренову дверь»_. Но в какой-то момент в его затылок врезалась подушка, брошенная с другой стороны комнаты, и он очнулся, осознавая, что делает. Рик обернулся к Дэрилу, обхватив трясущуюся окровавленную руку другой. Он поднял свои болезненно горящие, наполненные слезами глаза и встретился с жёстким хмурым взглядом.  
  
— Заблокируй грёбаную дверь, — произнёс Дэрил.


	3. Разбитое сердце

В следующие часы Дэрил взял на себя роль спокойного уверенного лидера, которую обычно занимал Рик. Рик же, в свою очередь, просто делал всё возможное, чтобы оставаться в здравом рассудке. Это было на удивление легко под руководством Дэрила, который, несмотря на то, что испытывал сильную боль и мог только сидеть на диване, прекрасно справлялся с новой ролью. Не то чтобы это удивляло Рика — это был не первый раз, когда Дэрилу приходилось выступать на передний план, пока разум Рика отправлялся в страну сумасшествия.  
  
Он был благодарен ему за это. Дэрил давал чёткие команды и руководил его действиями: сначала он забаррикадировал дверь, затем обыскал дом на предмет каких-либо запасов, и, в конце концов, наложил шину на ногу Дэрила, что было, несомненно, самым тяжёлым для них обоих. Рик толком не знал, что делает, и его убивало слышать болезненные вздохи, срывающиеся с губ Дэрила, когда он делал что-то не так. Каким-то образом, несмотря на боль и стресс, Дэрил ввёл Рика в странное состояние спокойствия своими тихими заверениями в том, что  _«всё нормально»_ ,  _«ты хорошо справляешься»_ , и  _«нет, не больно, совсем»_. В конце концов, Рик закончил, зафиксировав ногу с помощью палки для спортивной ходьбы и полос ткани, оторванных от одной из простыней. Это было временным решением, но, по крайней мере, помогало сохранить ногу Дэрила в одном положении.  
  
Обыск дома не принёс ничего полезного, кроме материала для перевязки, пачки свечей и спичек, и одной единственной банки консервированной говядины, которая, видимо, закатилась под кухонный стол во время поспешных сборов прошлых постояльцев. Дэрил был разочарован тем, что не нашлось ни обезболивающих, ни спиртного, но когда Рик вернулся к нему с этими плохими новостями, он только покачал головой и сказал:  
  
— Не бери в голову.  
  
К тому времени, как Рик придумал способ добраться до еды внутри банки без открывашки, солнце начало садиться. Он снова вернулся в гостиную и нашёл Дэрила там же, где и оставил — опирающимся на спинку дивана, со сломанной ногой, вытянутой на кушетку, и здоровой, которую он подвернул под себя, сидя наполовину по-турецки. Он погрузился в беспокойный сон, но проснулся, как только услышал голос Рика, хотя он почти шептал.  
  
— Принёс тебе кое-что, — сказал Рик.  
  
Дэрил выпрямился и зашипел от боли, вызванной этим движением.  
  
— Что там? — спросил он сквозь сжатые зубы.  
  
— Ужин, — сказал Рик, передавая ему открытую банку и вилку. Дэрил схватил их и жадно набросился на еду. От этого зрелища Рик слегка улыбнулся. Вид Дэрила, выглядящего безмерно благодарным за банку холодного пересоленного мяса, заставил Рика ощутить особое удовольствие, которое он уже и забыл, когда чувствовал в последний раз. Он обошёл диван, плюхнулся на другой его край и вытянул ноги на сиденье между собой и Дэрилом. Дэрил посмотрел на его грязные ботинки в сантиметрах от себя и нахмурился с полным ртом еды.  
  
— Убери эту хрень от меня, — сказал он и столкнул его ноги с дивана. Рик ухмыльнулся и закинул их обратно.  
  
— У тебя ноги на диване, почему мои не могут тут быть? — спросил он.  
  
— Моя нога сломана, ты, хренов засранец, — ответил Дэрил, снова сталкивая его ноги. На этот раз, он дёрнулся слишком сильно и вздрогнул от боли.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Не делай себе больно. Что если, я сниму обувь?  
  
До того, как Дэрил успел ответить, Рик начал расшнуровывать свои ботинки. Он стащил их, один за другим, и, отбросив их в сторону, вернул ноги обратно на диван. Дэрил бросил на них мимолётный взгляд, но не стал снова скидывать их.  
  
— У тебя улучшилось настроение, — сказал он, осторожно взглянув на Рика, как будто это было вопросом, нуждающимся в ответе.  
  
Рик пожал плечами.  
  
— Похоже на то, — произнёс он.  
  
— Так, — проговорил Дэрил, снова набрав полный рот консервированного мяса, — ты собираешься есть?  
  
— Больше ничего нет, — ответил Рик.  
  
Дэрил на мгновение перестал жевать, как будто ему стало слишком стыдно глотать то, что уже было у него во рту. Он бросил взгляд на банку, обнаружил, что она уже наполовину пуста, сглотнул и выругался.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, чувак, тебе надо было сказать мне раньше, — он протянул банку Рику. — Остальное твоё.  
  
Рик улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Ешь, — сказал он.  
  
Дэрил вопросительно посмотрел на него, но больше уговоров ждать не стал. Он снова начал есть, хоть теперь и более сдержанно. Рику показалось, что он услышал, как Дэрил пробормотал  _«спасибо»_  между двумя порциями еды, но это прозвучало так тихо, что сложно было сказать наверняка. Несколько мгновений прошли в тишине, нарушаемой только шкрябаньем вилки о банку, потрескиванием свечей и глухим рокотом ходячих снаружи.  
  
— Ну, раз тебе уже лучше, — произнёс Дэрил, сосредоточив всё внимание на выскребании последних остатков из банки, — может, расскажешь, что это было?  
  
Рик был застигнут врасплох.  
  
— О чём ты? — спросил он.  
  
— Об этой херне, — Дэрил махнул вилкой в направлении пробитой стены, не утруждаясь тем, чтобы поднять взгляд.  
  
У Рика в груди всё сжалось. Было не похоже на Дэрила поднимать такие темы. Это было негласным правилом между ними —  _некоторые вещи лучше оставлять без внимания_. И, конечно же, внезапные яростные нервные срывы были наверху списка того, что лучше было не обсуждать.  
  
Молчание Рика побудило Дэрила дальше развить свою мысль.  
  
— Я никогда не видел тебя таким раньше. Чтобы ты вот так сходил с ума из-за чего-то такого.  
  
— Да? Так это не особо сложная ситуация? По-твоему, я слишком резко отреагировал? — спросил Рик.  
  
— Не надо говорить за меня, — сказал Дэрил, опуская пустую банку на диван и поворачиваясь насколько возможно, чтобы посмотреть на Рика.  
  
Рик наклонил голову.  
  
— Тогда что ты имел в виду?  
  
— Многие могли бы так среагировать в такой ситуации, — Дэрил кивнул в сторону повреждённой стены за Риком, — но не ты. Я  _имею в виду_ , что ты был не похож на себя.  
  
Рик скривил губы и раздражённо фыркнул. Он резко встал и, схватив банку Дэрила по пути, вышел в соседнее помещение, направившись к кухонной раковине. Его голова шла кругом. Он даже не замечал глупость своих действий, пока не налил жидкости для мытья посуды в банку, не схватил губку и не повернул кран, только чтобы понять, что воды нет. Он усмехнулся над собой, и стукнул по ручке крана, переводя его в положение для закрытия воды, и снова криво улыбнулся над бессмысленностью своих действий. Какой смысл? Воды всё равно нет, и неважно, в каком положении ручка. Он наклонился над раковиной, крепко сжал край столешницы и вздохнул.  
  
Вероятно, это было нечестным — сбегать от человека со сломанной ногой. То, как Дэрил зацепился за разговор, давало понять, что он не спустит эту тему на тормозах так легко. Он бы последовал сюда за Риком, если бы мог. Прежде чем Рик смог притормозить в своих размышлениях, у него успела проскользнуть мысль —  _по крайней мере, в этой ситуации есть и свои преимущества_. Ему не приходится смотреть Дэрилу в глаза, если он не хочет. Если вдруг его щёки начнут гореть, а сердце заколотится в груди так сильно, что будет отдаваться в голову, он сможет просто уйти. Это было роскошью, практически недоступной ему прежде.  
  
Рик не мог перестать крутить в голове слова Дэрила.  _«Ты не похож на себя»_. Это было правдой. Он превратился в жалкую бледную пародию на себя. Он размяк. В прошлом они попадали в ситуации куда хуже, и до этого они никогда так на него не влияли. До чего?  _«До Дэрила»_. Но вот только не было никакого «до Дэрила», Дэрил был рядом с ним с самого начала. До мыслей? Но мысли были всё теми же — они были такими с тех пор, как Рик очнулся в новом мире, полном мертвецов. Конечно, теперь он волновался о своих людях больше, чем раньше, но это было вполне объяснимо. Они стали ближе друг другу. Они потеряли достаточно людей, чтобы понять, что неуязвимых не существует. Это было причиной становится сильнее, но никак не извинением для его слабости сейчас.  _«До мыслей о Дэриле. Тех, которые приходили по утрам. Мыслей о его словах, о губах, произносящих их, о его хриплом голосе. О его личности и остром уме. О его теле, о том, как натягиваются его штаны при движениях ног, как выглядит его грудь под обтягивающей рубашкой, о его коже, тёплой и сухой, когда к ней ненароком прикасаешься… влажной от пота, когда в твоём воображении штаны и рубашка оказываются сняты и единственная вещь, которая на нём остаётся — это твоё тело, плотно вжимающееся в него, трущееся об него, толкающееся…»_  
  
Резкий выдох вырвался из лёгких Рика, и его кулак стукнулся о кухонную столешницу.  
  
— Нет, — выдохнул он, —  _нет_.  
  
Он подавил это в себе. Он не был готов столкнуться с тем, что зарождалось в его груди в течение прошлых нескольких месяцев, чем бы оно ни было. Возможно, никогда не будет готов. Рик решил, что он не знает, не может знать, почему был не похож на себя. Может, это из-за стресса от груза лидерства, или его восстановление после смерти Лори затянулось на дольший срок, чем должно было. Чем бы это ни было — это всё были лишь предположения. Что Рик знал точно — это то, что он должен собраться и вести себя правильно. Даже если это будет только притворством. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, провёл пальцами сквозь волосы и когда снова вошёл в комнату, то уже был спокоен.  
  
Дэрил сидел на прежнем месте, терпеливо ожидая его возвращения, и выглядел ужасно скучающим, уронив голову на свой кулак.  
  
— Если ты собрался от меня свалить, мог хотя бы оставить что-нибудь, чем бы я мог себя занять, — Дэрил прозвучал как капризный ребёнок, произнося это.  
  
Рик улыбнулся и поднял руки вверх в извиняющемся жесте, подходя к своему месту на диване.  
  
— Моя вина. Забыл принести тебе одно из йо-йо. Тут целая комната ими набита, — он махнул рукой через плечо в заднюю часть дома, — их там просто куча.  
  
— Захлопнись, придурок, — произнёс Дэрил. Тон был резким, но еле заметная улыбка на губах его выдавала. — Когда выберемся отсюда, будешь должен мне йо-йо. За то, что много трепался.  
  
Рик откинулся на спинку дивана и забросил на него ноги.  
  
— Договорились. Прихвачу первое же йо-йо, которое мне встретится. Специально для тебя, — сказал он.  
  
— Как так выходит, что я вечно оказываюсь с той стороны от тебя, где находятся твои вонючие ноги? — Дэрил слегка толкнул локтём его скрещённые стопы.  
  
— Что, предпочитаешь другую мою сторону?  
  
— Не знаю. Какая меньше воняет?  
  
— Думаю, та, где голова.  
  
— Ну тогда да, я предпочитаю её.  
  
Рик не знал, что нашло на него в тот момент. Теоретически, можно было предположить, что это была попытка угодить Дэрилу, чтобы ему, с его сломанной ногой, было комфортней. На практике, он опасался, что его мотивы были куда менее невинными. Рик повернулся вполоборота, ловко меняя своё положение в пространстве так, что теперь его ноги оказались на дальнем конце дивана, а голова опустилась на левое бедро Дэрила. На миг показалось, что лежать вот так — вытянувшись лёжа на спине и используя Дэрила в качестве подушки — очень удобно. Но всё удовольствие от этой позы быстро испарилось, как только он своим затылком ощутил тепло, исходящее от бедра Дэрила. Внезапно, это всё показалось чересчур интимным, его сердце так знакомо заколотилось в груди, и Рик понял, что долго так не продержится. Но до того как он успел подняться и посмеяться над этим как над шуткой, рука Дэрила опустилась поперёк его груди.  
  
— Ага, так гораздо лучше, — сказал Дэрил и расслабленно откинул голову назад на спинку дивана, будто собираясь спать вот так. Его глаза закрылись, и он выглядел совершенно спокойным.  
  
Рик парализовано застыл. Он крепко зажмурил глаза. Может ли Дэрил ощущать биение его сердца через грудную клетку? Казалось, что оно бьётся так, что должно сотрясать всё тело. Он максимально сосредоточился на возвращении нормального дыхания, правда, сейчас он с трудом мог вспомнить, каким оно должно быть. Комната казалась слишком тихой. Всё, что он слышал — это свои прерывистые, слишком короткие вдохи, своё громыхающее сердце — и ещё дыхание Дэрила. Рик приложил все усилия, чтобы подстроиться под него.  _«Да, вот так, у тебя всё получается»_. Спустя несколько минут тишины Рик наконец смог привести себя в состояние относительного спокойствия. Его дыхание выровнялось, сердцебиение замедлилось до нормального, и мышцы начали расслабляться.  
  
В конце концов, он успокоил себя достаточно, чтобы тоже расслабиться и начать понемногу проваливаться в сон. В такой же манере прошло ещё несколько минут, и Рик почти поверил, что они так и заснут: он — лежащий головой на бедре Дэрила, и Дэрил — с рукой, мягко накрывающей его медленно поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь. Но сонный голос Дэрила заставил его глаза снова распахнуться.  
  
— Собираешься со мной разговаривать? — произнёс он приглушённо.  
  
Рик взглянул на Дэрила и обнаружил, что он так и продолжает сидеть, откинув голову на спинку дивана. Его лицо было направлено в потолок, и хоть Рик и не мог разглядеть его глаза, он предположил, что они всё ещё закрыты.  
  
— О чём? — спросил он.  
  
— О тебе. Что происходит?  
  
Это было сказано обыденно, но Рику показалось, что он уловил лёгкую нотку обеспокоенности в его голосе. И ему пришло в голову, что Дэрил, возможно, действительно  _беспокоился_  о нём. Почему бы ещё он так настаивал на разговоре о том, что произошло?  
  
— Не забивай себе голову. Я в порядке. Забудь, — ответил Рик. Его голос прозвучал слишком громко в тишине маленькой комнаты. Мерцающие свечи вокруг них были слишком яркими. Всё в этом мгновении казалось Рику неправильным. Как будто всё это вообще не должно было происходить, не так, не между ними. Прошло несколько долгих минут тишины, и Рик решил, что, возможно, смог закрыть тему своей последней фразой. Он ожидал, что их странный разговор перейдёт во что-то более привычное, но вместо этого Дэрил решил втянуть их в это ещё глубже.  
  
— Ты боишься умереть? — наконец спросил он. Это прозвучало так, будто этот вопрос крутился у него на языке весь вечер. Он опустил голову вниз, смотря на Рика в ожидании ответа. Его глаза были глубокими и печальными, со странным проблеском чего-то, не поддающегося распознаванию. Рик ощутил, что на его лице сейчас такое же выражение, что и у Дэрила — или, возможно, это Дэрил просто чувствовал то же, что и он.  
  
— Нет, — честно ответил он.  
  
— Что тогда?  
  
Каким-то образом они опять пришли к той теме, которой Рик пытался избежать. Второй вопрос не получил такого же честного ответа как первый.  
  
— Я не знаю, — проговорил он.  
  
Дэрил нахмурился сильнее и отвернулся от него. Несколько минут он молчал, словно тщательно подбирая свои следующие слова.  
  
— Ты вообще слышал, что ты нёс? Повторял, что «убил нас», «мы покойники», и всю эту херню. И всё это время смотрел на меня так… как будто я уже труп. Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты вёл себя вот так раньше. Ты никогда не бросал меня, но сегодня… мне показалось, что ты готов это сделать.  
  
Его речь была медленной, Дэрил словно выдавливал из себя слова, так, будто бы предпочёл вообще ничего не говорить, и Рику показалось, что это была чуть ли не самая длинная речь, которую он когда-либо слышал от него. Пока Дэрил боролся с тем, чтобы подобрать слова, его хватка на рубашке Рика становилась всё крепче, и, в конце концов, ткань оказалась в его плотно сжатом кулаке. Это выглядело так, будто он боялся, что Рик сбежит.  
  
Внутри разлилась странная горечь. Она прокатилась жаром по телу, отозвавшись болью, словно он окунулся в ванну с кипятком. Хотя это было практически незаметно при обычном равнодушном виде Дэрила, но Рик видел, что стал свидетелем уязвимости, которой никогда раньше не видел в своём друге. Дэрил был напуган. Рик резко сел, и рука Дэрила упала с его груди — в конце концов, он не прикладывал никакой силы, чтобы удержать его. Рик развернулся и сел к нему лицом, скрестив ноги и опустив одну руку на спинку дивана, а другую на своё колено. Он сел так близко к Дэрилу, насколько это было возможно, не касаясь его. Такое пристальное внимание заставило Дэрила повернуться к нему, и Рик удержал его взгляд своим.  
  
— Дэрил, — произнёс он. — Я  _никогда_  не брошу тебя. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, вообще никогда.  
  
— Так ты не планируешь… кинуть меня тут? — спросил Дэрил, и его голос дрогнул на середине фразы. Как только он сказал это, то сразу же отвёл взгляд. Рик был благодарен за это, потому что теперь Дэрил не мог увидеть, как в его глазах снова собираются слёзы.  
  
Как Дэрил мог понять всё настолько неправильно?  
  
Неужели Рик так убого выражал свои эмоции, что не смог показать своё глубокое и искреннее отношение к нему? Сердце сжалось при мысли, что Дэрил провёл часы, считая себя помехой и лишним грузом, представляя, что Рику будет проще без него, и, в конце концов, решив, что и он думает так же. Он просидел тут весь день, уставший, разбитый, и зависящий от него, и каким-то образом… каким-то образом в итоге начал бояться, что Рик бросит его.  
  
Дэрил понятия не имел, что значит для него. Во второй раз за день слёзы скатились по щекам Рика. Он отвернулся и быстро вытер их.  
  
Задолго до всего этого, Лори всегда упрекала его, что он никогда не говорит о том, что у него на уме. Рик держал все чувства в себе, запечатывая их внутри, вместо того, чтобы «выразить их свободно, чтобы это принесло пользу» — как она говорила. И, похоже, все эти годы брака не научили его вообще ничему в этом отношении. У него были всё те же проблемы, хоть и в других обстоятельствах и с другим человеком — похоже, его самая большая слабость последовала за ним и в этот новый мир.  _«Ну всё, хватит»_. Дэрилу нужна уверенность, и он даст ему её. Он скажет Дэрилу правду — или, по крайней мере, часть её — и больше между ними не будет недоразумений по поводу того, что он чувствует. Хватит этого всего.  
  
Рик дотянулся до руки Дэрила и положил на неё свою ладонь.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — тихо сказал он.  
  
Дэрил лишь слегка повернул голову и кинул на него взгляд краем глаза. Покачал головой.  
  
— Просто скажи, что собираешься сказать, — проворчал он.  
  
—  _Посмотри на меня_ , — повторил Рик.  
  
— Нет! — Дэрил выдернул свою руку и отвернулся совсем. Та часть его лица, которую Рик мог видеть, скрылась за завесой спутанных волос. — Просто скажи, как всё будет. Скажи прямо.  
  
— Хорошо, — произнёс Рик сквозь сжатые зубы. Он сцепил руки вместе и потёр большие пальцы. Оглянулся по сторонам, посмотрел наверх и снова по сторонам. Он заметил, что начал покачиваться взад-вперёд и быстро остановился. Открыл рот, затем снова закрыл его, и запустил руки в волосы. Он не мог заставить себя заговорить. С чего вообще ему начать?  
  
— Да говори ты уже! — не выдержал Дэрил.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо! Сейчас, — Рик вздохнул. И снова отвёл взгляд в сторону. Он не смог бы вытащить из себя ни слова, если бы продолжил смотреть прямо на Дэрила.  
  
Когда он наконец заговорил, его было едва слышно:  
  
— Я не собираюсь кидать тебя. Это самая тупейшая хрень, которую я когда-либо слышал. Я даже не могу представить, как ты додумался до такого. Если бы я пробил себе дорогу наружу из этого дома,  _единственной_  вещью, о которой я бы думал — это достать машину, чтобы вернуться сюда, за тобой.  _Ты_  — мой приоритет. Я сделаю всё, что угодно, я… я  _умру_ , если это даст тебе шанс выжить. Я серьёзно, Дэрил, я это сделаю.  
  
Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Дэрила, но не обнаружил никаких признаков того, что он говорит о правильных вещах. Дэрил не воспользовался паузой в его речи, чтобы хоть как-то ответить. Рик посчитал это знаком продолжать.  
  
— Я повёл себя так не потому, что думал о себе. Я думал о тебе. Я облажался. Я не должен был отпускать тебя на вылазку. Я должен был взять с собой больше людей, или заметить стадо раньше, или выбрать другое направление. Я должен был справиться с тем, что происходило, до того, как ты сломал ногу. Если бы просто… если бы я просто поступил  _по-другому_ … А теперь ты заперт здесь, без всяких припасов, без вариантов, что кто-то придёт на помощь, и ты даже не можешь ходить. Если бы я только спланировал всё лучше, если бы я  _продумал всё наперёд_ …  
  
Рик резко втянул воздух. Он начинал снова сходить с ума, только при мыслях об этом.  _«Держи себя в руках, продолжай»_. Рик сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Я свожу себя с ума, пытаясь придумать, как защитить тебя. И сегодня я тебя подвёл. У меня голова идёт кругом весь день, и я не могу это остановить. Чёрт, я пытался держать себя в руках, но… я просто не могу, не здесь, не когда всё вот так. Всё, чего я хочу, это поступать правильно по отношению к своим детям и к тебе. Они — самая важная вещь для меня в этом мире, потому что они мои дети. Ты не связан со мной кровно, но ты важен для меня так же, как и они. Понимаешь, о чём я говорю? Я предан тебе, Дэрил. Всегда буду. Я обещаю тебе.  
  
Рик замолк. Он сказал то, что хотел, или, по крайней мере, столько, сколько мог рассказать. Его слова повисли в воздухе. Похоже было, что Дэрил пытается переварить всё, что он только что наговорил. Но тишина затянулась слишком надолго, и Рик ощутил, что уже практически задыхается. Он слишком увлёкся? Сказал больше, чем должен был? Его голова пошла кругом.  
  
Дэрил повернул голову обратно к нему, выражение его лица было расслабленным, но не отображало никаких эмоций — он лишь приподнял бровь. Он повернулся чуть больше и вгляделся в Рика через упавшие на глаза волосы. Их взгляды встретились, и губы Дэрила вдруг искривились в странной ухмылке.  
  
— Вот чёрт. А я и не знал, что ты был влюблён в меня всё это время.  
  
Лицо Рика вспыхнуло. Сердце взорвалось в груди; он ощутил неподдельный страх. Он дёрнулся в сторону от Дэрила и, заикаясь, забормотал:  
  
— Что… о чём ты?.. Нет-нет, это не так… всё не так, я имел в виду… Я не чувствую такого… ты… ты всё понял неправильно, я…  
  
Улыбка сползла с лица Дэрила, и её место занял шок вперемешку с замешательством.  
  
— Что за нахрен, чувак? Это была шутка! Какого хрена ты так реагируешь? Что за хуйня? — он попытался отодвинуться, но между ним и подлокотником дивана было лишь несколько сантиметров.  
  
Рик не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он сидел прямо, уставившись на Дэрила, настолько далеко от него, насколько позволял диван. Он облажался. Он раскрыл слишком многое. Он отреагировал неправильно. И теперь это — неизвестно что, что он ощущал — было раскрыто, а Рик даже не знал сам, что с этим делать, и всё же…  
  
— Ты что, педик, или как? — выражение лица Дэрила сменилось с простого замешательства на смутное отвращение.  
  
Рик ощутил себя так, будто его сейчас вырвет.  
  
— Нет, конечно, я не  _педик_! Я не гей! Боже, у меня двое детей, в конце концов… — он подскочил с дивана и начала расхаживать по комнате — как всегда делал в стрессовых ситуациях. — Я не говорил  _ничего_  подобного, — подчеркнул он. — Я не сказал нихрена такого, это ты начал… начал делать выводы!  
  
Его лицо горело от стыда, от злости, от всего одновременно. Почему его тело вот так его предаёт? Всё, чего он хотел — это сохранить те крупицы достоинства, которые было возможно сохранить в такой ситуации, но он даже не мог держать себя в руках.  
  
Дэрил махнул рукой на место, где Рик только что сидел, сдавленно промычав что-то, что должно было быть словами, а на деле вышло бессвязным набором звуков, который при этом довольно ясно выражал что-то вроде: «А какой ещё нахрен вывод я  _должен был_  сделать?»  
  
— Я не понял, что это была  _шутка_ , ясно? Я не хочу ни в чём оправдываться. Можем мы закрыть эту тему? — сказал Рик, продолжая мерять шагами комнату.  
  
— Ты… ты… правда влюблён в меня? — Дэрил наконец смог собрать воедино то, что хотел сказать.  
  
— Нет. Не будь идиотом, — отрезал Рик.  
  
Наступила долгая пауза, во время которой Дэрил явно пытался разобраться в той информации, которую только что получил, грызя ноготь на большом пальце. Рик продолжил нервно вышагивать, его ноги в носках проскальзывали по деревянному полу так, что он уже почти бегал. Он не мог вынести эту тишину. Если Дэрил не заговорит с ним, не найдёт способ успокоить его больной, воспалённый разум, то его голова сейчас взорвётся.  
  
— Скажи что-нибудь, — взмолился Рик.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты влюблён в меня, — заключил Дэрил.  
  
Рик опустился на пол. Спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Я… я не… — слабо проговорил он. Это было бесполезно. Отрицание ему не поможет. Дэрил был убеждён, что это так. _«Это первый и последний раз, когда ты "делишься своими чувствами". Хренов болтун. Грёбаный идиот»_.  
  
— И как давно? — спросил Дэрил. Рик посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы. Дэрил явно пытался спрятать довольную ухмылку, но она всё равно пробивалась наружу. Похоже, он справился с этой новостью.  
  
— Тебе нравится смотреть, как я мучаюсь? — хрипло спросил Рик, кидая на него хмурый взгляд и поджимая губы.  
  
Дэрил с трудом вернул нейтральное выражение лица.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он, — я просто удивлён, вот и всё.  
  
— Мне кажется, твоё раздутое чувство собственной важности заставляет тебя воображать вещи, которых нет, — произнёс Рик, сам понимая, насколько по-идиотски это звучит. Дэрил был самым скромным человеком, которого он знал.  
  
— Ничто в этом мире не могло бы заставить меня вообразить это. Кроме того, что ты только что сделал, — сказал Дэрил. Ухмылка уже вновь вернулась на его лицо. Он неверяще покачал головой. — Рик, мать твою, Граймс. Как ты позволил этому случиться?  
  
— Я не… Оно не случилось. Ничего не случилось. Пошёл ты нахрен, — сказал Рик. Он подтянул ноги к себе и устроил локти на коленях. Его ладонь зажала запястье другой руки, и он низко опустил голову. Если он будет продолжать смотреть в пол, возможно, сможет говорить нормально, не заикаясь как подросток.  
  
— Ну, расскажи мне, как это всё происходит в твоей голове. Ты дрочишь, думая обо мне, и прочая херня?  
  
Рик поперхнулся воздухом.  
  
— Боже, нет! Господи. Блядь, Дэрил, закрой свой рот.  
  
— Это хорошо, а то это было бы совсем по гейски. А что тогда? Тебе нравятся мои волосы? — он наигранно взмахнул волосами и ухмыльнулся. — С ними я выгляжу как классная цыпочка? Или это мои мускулы? — он согнул руку, напрягая бицепс, затем трицепс, всё ещё ухмыляясь, словно это было охрененно весёлой шуткой. — Конец света, по крайней мере, в этом плане, неплохо на меня повлиял.  
  
И это было правдой. Рику чертовски нравилось, как перекатываются мышцы Дэрила под кожей. Он ненавидел себя за эти мысли. Но не мог их остановить. К тому времени, как он осознавал, что думает об этом, уже было слишком поздно, чтобы предотвратить их разрушительное влияние.  
  
— Не думаю, что когда-либо видел тебя таким чертовски довольным собой, — сказал Рик.  
  
— Я только что обнаружил, что  _хренов Рик Граймс_  всё это время увивался вокруг меня, а я об этом даже не знал, — ответил Дэрил. — Должен сказать, чувак, это нехило раздувает эго.  
  
— Я уже и забыл, какой у тебя болтливый рот.  
  
— А, так тебе нравится мой рот? — сказал Дэрил, специально перекручивая смысл слов Рика. Он с нахальной ухмылкой дразняще облизнул губы. Рик покачал головой, но не смог удержать лёгкую улыбку.  
  
— Заканчивай с этим дерьмом.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь понять, каково моё секретное оружие. Потому что, если я могу просто немного потрясти задницей и Рик Граймс будет у моих ног, то можешь не сомневаться, я буду с этих пор пользоваться этим вовсю.  
  
— Я хотел сказать, что ты всё ещё прячешь этого болтливого деревенщину с незатыкающимся ртом под своим обычным хмурым видом, — сказал Рик. — У него хватает яиц или не хватает мозгов, чтобы заткнуться, когда никто уже не хочет его слушать. Я не видел его со времён Атланты, но, как оказалось, он всё ещё здесь, всего лишь прятался всё это время.  
  
Дэрил нахмурился.  
  
— Я не деревенщина.  
  
— О, правда? А то, видишь ли, у меня есть привычка приковывать наручниками к крыше слишком болтливых придурков, и сейчас мне кажется, что ты бы смотрелся очень неплохо с металлическими браслетами.  
  
Лицо Дэрила вспыхнуло от злости.  
  
— Заткнись, чувак, — сказал он и отвернулся. — Я просто дразнил тебя и всё. Не имел в виду ничего такого.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что эта штука уже немного затянулась?  
  
— Ага, наверное.  
  
— Мы можем забыть обо всём этом?  
  
Дэрил кивнул. Он провёл ладонью по лицу несколько раз, как будто пытаясь стереть прошедшие несколько минут — память, мысли об этом и глупую усмешку, которая упрямо выползала на лицо — и наконец сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул, устраиваясь поудобней на своём месте и встряхивая головой, будто выкидывая из неё последние оставшиеся мысли. Когда он снова заговорил, то звучал как обычно — совсем не как острящий болтливый засранец, в которого он превратился несколько минут назад.  
  
— Забыли, — сказал он.  
  
Рик благодарно кивнул и встал. Пора было сваливать, пока ситуация не стала ещё хуже. Но когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти, Дэрил его остановил.  
  
— Рик, — проговорил он.  
  
Рик обернулся и обнаружил его в том же положении, в котором он был раньше: голова откинута назад, лицо направлено в потолок. Дэрил выглядел расслабленным и готовым заснуть. Он похлопал по своему бедру, там, где раньше лежала голова Рика, словно говоря: «Возвращайся ко мне».  
  
Рик криво усмехнулся.  
  
— Считаешь себя великим шутником, да? — раздражённо фыркнул он.  
  
Рик развернулся и направился в коридор, ведущий к спальням. Он найдёт кровать, на которую сможет упасть, и к тому времени, как наступит утро, у Дэрила кончится запас его идиотских шуток. Тогда они действительно смогут оставить это всё позади.  
  
— Ты не можешь бросить меня здесь. Если эти мудаки выломают дверь, я стану их завтраком ещё до того, как ты притащишь свою задницу в коридор, — сказал Дэрил.  
  
Рик остановился. В словах Дэрила был смысл. Он не может оставить его здесь в одиночестве, и уж точно он не будет перемещать его куда-либо, когда он более-менее удобно устроился. Рик вздохнул. Выходило так, что его дерьмовая ночь ещё не закончена. Он вернулся в гостиную, схватил арбалет и стрелы Дэрила с пола и сунул их ему. Затем вытащил револьвер и проверил патроны — осталось два. Этого мало. Беспокойство, которое весь день бурлило внутри него, усилилось. Он закрыл барабан, засунул оружие в кобуру и отправился проверять периметр.  
  
Он тщательно проверил каждое окно и дверь, выискивая сломанные доски или пробоины, даже несмотря на то, что он не смог бы ничего исправить этой ночью, если конечно не хотел, чтобы звуки молотка усилили беспокойство стада. Это было бесполезным времяпровождением, и было необходимым только для спокойствия Рика — он смог хоть немного восстановить душевное равновесие, частично из-за того, что дом был неплохо укреплён, а частично потому, что смог побыть на расстоянии от Дэрила. Он надеялся, что к тому времени, как закончит, Дэрил уже заснёт.  
  
Когда Рик вернулся в гостиную, чтобы проверить входную дверь и окно за диваном, на котором сидел Дэрил, он обнаружил, что его план почти сработал. Рик сосредоточился на досках на окне, но краем глаза периодически поглядывал на Дэрила. Дэрил уже почти отключился. Его тело было расслабленным и неподвижным. Дыхание стало глубоким и медленным. Глаза были прикрыты, ресницы касались кожи под глазами, слегка подрагивая, так, будто он уже начал видеть сны. Напряжение Рика слегка ослабло. На этом они и закончат. Теперь он сможет притвориться, что самого унизительного события в его жизни никогда и не происходило.  
  
Когда Рик закончил со своей задачей, то вернулся к дивану, но решил сесть настолько далеко от Дэрила, насколько это было возможно, чтобы устроиться с удобством. Даже полутораметровая дистанция между ними казалась теперь слишком маленькой. Рик медленно опустился на диван, но его вес заставил сиденье прогнуться и заскрипеть, выдёргивая Дэрила из его чуткого сна.  _«Дерьмо»_. Дэрил потёр глаза руками, коротко взглянув на Рика, прежде чем снова повернуться лицом к стене.  
  
— Сколько прошло?  
  
Сердце Рика подпрыгнуло. Его первой мыслью было, что Дэрил снова повторяет свой вопрос, который Рик полностью проигнорировал: «сколько уже ты в меня влюблён?» Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы Рик осознал, что Дэрил спрашивает всего лишь о том, сколько он проспал.  
  
— Не знаю. Может, полчаса, — сказал Рик.  
  
— Чёрт. Я думал, что дольше, — проговорил Дэрил. Рик не ответил. Дэрил устроился поудобней и снова закрыл глаза. Его дыхание вернулось к прежнему, медленному и спокойному, и Рик решил, что он собирается спать дальше.  
  
В комнате было темно. Рик погасил все свечи, кроме двух. Одну он поставил на подоконник рядом с головой Дэрила, чтобы отслеживать его состояние ночью, и одну — на столик слева, рядом с собой, чтобы было комфортней нести вахту. Он был истощён, но пройдёт ещё несколько часов, прежде чем он сможет поспать. Дэрил нуждается в отдыхе куда больше него; его телу нужно восстанавливаться. Кроме того разум Рика не дал бы ему уснуть. В голове всё ещё кружились обрывки разговора, который он должен был забыть, и это не приносило ему пользы, он просто снова издевался над собой.  _«Если бы… если бы… если бы…»_  
  
Он откинулся назад, прикрывая глаза и скрещивая руки и ноги, вытягиваясь, насколько это было возможно на небольшом пятачке на диване. Он попытался очистить свой разум или хотя бы начать думать о приятных несущественных вещах. Картинки возникали перед внутренним взором и улетали прочь, каждая несла за собой какую-то историю, приводящую Рика в спокойное и расслабленное состояние. Его мысли вернулись к посевам и утреннему солнцу.  _«Может, в следующий раз я посажу немного фасоли возле ограды. Все любят фасоль. Карл постоянно её ел, когда был младше. Он будет рад возможности снова поесть фасоль»._  Затем его мысли повернули к разговору, который был между ним и Карлом недавно.  _«Он всё ещё смотрит на меня так, как будто я никогда не подводил его. Я надеюсь, он никогда не перерастёт это. Когда я вижу этот взгляд, то понимаю, что делаю хоть что-то правильно»_. А потом его мысли свернули к Дэрилу, только в его голове он смотрел на него так, как никогда не смотрел раньше.  
  
Его глаза глубокие и тёмные. Он движется медленно, мучительно медленно по направлению к Рику.  _«Притяни его ближе»_. Рик хватает его за футболку и притягивает к себе. Теперь они стоят, прижимаясь грудью друг к другу. Дэрил смотрит Рику в глаза — его взгляд такой уверенный, он ни капли не сомневается. Этот взгляд зажигает огонь в венах Рика.  _«Ближе»_. Ладони Рика спускаются вниз, крепко сжимая бёдра Дэрила, и он тянет его к себе, пока они не соприкасаются и бёдрами тоже. Руки Дэрила опускаются на его предплечья, как будто говоря: «Да, вот так».  _«Он хочет тебя»_. Рик прижимает лоб ко лбу Дэрила, и теперь их тела словно слиты воедино, прижимаясь во всех возможных местах. Тепло их тел смешивается, и каждым сантиметром своего тела, который соприкасается с Дэрилом, Рик ощущает невыносимо жаркое пламя, зарождающееся между ними. Его бёдра дёргаются по направлению к Дэрилу. Он не может контролировать это, их движениями теперь управляет не он, а быстро твердеющий член в его штанах.  _«Ты хочешь его»._  Дэрил притирается своими бёдрами к Рику, и — блядь —  _у него тоже стоит_. Дэрил задаёт ритм, и теперь между ними не только жар, но и восхитительное трение. Дэрил роняет голову ему на плечо.  _«Он задыхается»_. Дэрил поворачивает голову, и Рик ощущает, как его лицо утыкается ему в шею — чувствует щекотку от его бороды, горячее дыхание, короткие, рваные выдохи, прикосновения его мягких влажных губ к своей коже…  
  
— Рик, — позвал Дэрил.  
  
Рик подпрыгнул, как ребёнок, пойманный на горячем. Он посмотрел на Дэрила широко раскрытыми глазами, практически ожидая, что он будет сидеть и смотреть на него строгим взглядом, покачивая пальцем.  _«Мы уже говорили об этом, Рик. Больше никаких мыслей!»_  Но Дэрил всё ещё полулежал в том же положении, на грани дрёмы, его голос прозвучал не громче, чем шёпот, в пустой комнате.  
  
— Рик, — произнёс он снова, — ты не спишь?  
  
Его голос был тихим и расслабленным. Было похоже, что Дэрил сбросил с себя всё напряжение этого дня. Сон, волнами накатывающий на него, расслабил разум и тело, оставляя его без обычной защиты.  _«Как странно»_. Дэрил показывал ему те стороны себя, которых он раньше никогда не видел. Чуть раньше сегодня, и сейчас, Дэрил открывался ему и показывал настоящего себя. Это было глупым, но Рик не мог перестать чувствовать себя польщённым оттого, что является хранителем его секретов. Он начинал думать, что знает Дэрила лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Не то чтобы, правда, ему было с кем соревноваться.  
  
— Ага, не сплю, — ответил Рик.  
  
Дэрил мгновение поколебался.  
  
— Могу я кое-что спросить? — сказал он.  
  
Теперь Рик замер в нерешительности. Это было способом Дэрила раскрыть закрытую книгу? В любом случае Рик обнаружил, что уже говорит: «Да».  
  
— Ты ответишь прямо? — спросил Дэрил. — Не люблю, когда ты мне врёшь.  
  
— Я бы не… — Рик замолчал до того, как смог закончить. Он хотел сказать, что никогда бы не стал врать Дэрилу, что всегда говорил ему правду, всю правду, потому что доверяет ему. Но вдруг он осознал, что это само по себе будет ложью. Была куча всего, что Рик не хотел бы раскрывать Дэрилу. Даже больше, он весь этот вечер играл словами, стараясь не выдать правду. К тому же, было бы тяжело не обмануть, учитывая, что, если быть честным, он и сам был не уверен, в чём заключается правда.  
  
— Я постараюсь, — ответил Рик.  
  
— Не-а. Мне нужно твоё слово, — сказал Дэрил. Он тихо и неторопливо произносил слова, говоря коротко и прямо. Он задавал серьёзный вопрос и хотел получить серьёзный ответ. Какой был смысл спрашивать, если Рик не собирался отвечать честно?  
  
— Ладно, — Рик обнаружил себя говорящим это и удивился. — Но только один вопрос, — быстро добавил он. Он не собирался быть допрошенным с пристрастием. Дэрил мог задать свой вопрос, каким бы он ни был, и всё на этом. Тема будет закрыта.  
  
Дэрил приоткрыл глаза, кидая на него мимолётный взгляд. Когда он увидел, что Рик смотрит на него в ответ, то быстро закрыл глаза снова и плотнее вжался в диван. Ему было явно некомфортно — похоже, он даже был смущён. Рик нашёл это странно приятным — быть на другой стороне и не тем, кто краснеет на этот раз.  
  
— Ну… — произнёс Дэрил. Он повернул голову в сторону стены. — Так, если… если ты не гей… почему… как ты… — он замолк.  
  
— Я не знаю, — вклинился Рик, не в силах больше наблюдать за тем, как Дэрил подбирает подходящие слова. — Я понимаю это не больше тебя.  
  
Это было признанием вины, и Рик знал это, но он собирался ограничиться этим. Он не будет признаваться в чём-то, кроме необходимого минимума. Лучше Дэрилу не знать всей тяжести ситуации.  
  
— Но я вообще этого не понимаю, — сказал Дэрил, снова кинув на него взгляд краем глаза.  
  
Рик кивнул.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не скрываю никаких женских причиндалов или подобной фигни под этими джинсами, да?  
  
Рик снова кивнул. К голове начинал приливать жар, и сердце ускорило ритм. Ему это не нравилось. Чем больше они говорят об этом, тем более реальным это становится. Дэрил сел ровно и повернул к нему голову.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я ничем не похож на женщину, вообще никак.  
  
На этот раз это был не вопрос. Рик закусил губу и промолчал.  
  
— Твоя голова конкретно не в порядке. У тебя неправильные идеи непонятно о чём, взявшиеся хрен пойми откуда. Быть со мной — это не то же самое, что быть с Лори или с какой-то из твоих женщин. Я ни разу не красавчик или… какая-то ещё хрень в этом роде. Твой мозг слепил из меня что-то, чем я не являюсь, — сказал Дэрил. Он посмотрел на Рика теми самыми тёмными, задумчивыми глазами из его самых неправильных видений. Его губы были сжаты в плотную линию. Рик хотел бы, чтобы они расслабились.  
  
Он опустил взгляд в пол.  
  
— Моя голова  _действительно_  не в порядке, — сказал Рик. Его голос опустился до сбивчивого шёпота.  
  
Дэрил снова ушёл в себя, и в комнате стало тихо. Рик смотрел на него, сидящего там, с мыслями в миллионе километров отсюда, переваривающего новую информацию, которую получил. Было ужасно наблюдать за тем, как Дэрил думает о нём. Он чертовски хотел попасть внутрь его головы. Узнать точно, какие в ней были мысли, или даже больше — стереть их вообще. Хотя, он полагал, что Дэрил в принципе хочет того же, только для него. Рик тоже этого хотел. Полное и окончательное стирание памяти для них обоих. Они могли бы начать заново, и, может, в следующий раз не оказались бы в такой отвратительной ситуации.  
  
— Тогда поцелуй меня, — сказал Дэрил.  
  
Сердце Рика замерло.  
  
— Прости, что?  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — повторил Дэрил, на этот раз более уверенно. Это звучало как вызов. Он повернул голову к Рику, и их взгляды встретились. Во взгляде Дэрила было что-то знакомое, но Рик не осмелился строить предположения. Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но не смог выдавить ни слова. Пристальный взгляд Дэрила выбил воздух из его лёгких. Он боялся даже вдохнуть.  
  
— С твоей головой не всё в порядке. Мы это исправим. Ты поцелуешь меня и поймёшь, что это совсем не похоже на то, что ты навоображал. Давай. Поцелуй меня.  
  
— Это идиотизм, — сказал Рик. В его ушах стоял звон.  
  
— Нет, ни черта, это охеренно гениально. Иди сюда, — Дэрил жестом указал на центральную подушку дивана.  
  
— Нет! Я не собираюсь этого делать, Дэрил. Нет.  
  
Его разум слетел с катушек. Мысли сменяли друг друга так быстро, что он не успевал от них избавиться.  
  
— Не заставляй меня вставать, чувак, — сказал Дэрил, уже приподнимаясь и собираясь оттолкнуться от дивана.  
  
Рик бросился на помощь с протянутой рукой.  
  
— Нет! Оставайся на месте, — сказал он. — Блядь, ты хренов… — Рик возмущённо выдохнул и сдвинулся по сиденью дивана, сокращая дистанцию между ними. Он повернулся в сторону Дэрила, но остался на диване только одним коленом, опустив вторую ногу на пол. Он устроился на этом месте, но был больше чем готов быстро сбежать. Каждая часть его существа кричала о том, чтобы он отвернулся, но открытое выражение лица Дэрила и его пристальный взгляд удерживали Рика на месте. Он был пойман в ловушку этим взглядом.  
  
— Хорошо, теперь поцелуй меня, — сказал Дэрил.  
  
— Может, ты, блядь, уже перестанешь повторять это? Я не собираюсь тебя целовать.  
  
— Не делай всё странным, просто сделай это.  
  
— Нет!  
  
Дэрил дотянулся до него, сгрёб его рубашку в кулак и дёрнул на себя. Это резкое движение застало Рика врасплох, и он потерял опору. Всё, что он успел сделать — это поймать равновесие, до того как упал на искалеченное тело Дэрила. В итоге он навис над ним сверху, упираясь руками в спинку дивана и подлокотник. Его лицо оказалось в каких-то сантиметрах от лица Дэрила, и едва он осознал это — эти сантиметры испарились, и губы Дэрила крепко прижались к его губам. Дэрил выгнул спину и притянул Рика ближе, их губы столкнулись раз, второй — грубо и жёстко, и да, это было совсем не так, как Рик представлял. Это вообще едва ли было похоже на поцелуй. Рик попытался расслабиться, и Дэрила тоже постепенно отпустило напряжение. Он ослабил хватку на рубашке Рика, и теперь скорее направлял его тело, чем удерживал силой.  
  
Третий поцелуй Дэрила был длиннее, чем предыдущие. Он прижался губами к губам Рика, и они оба старались не издать ни звука в тишине комнате.  
  
Когда они опять слегка отстранились друг от друга, Дэрил шёпотом скомандовал Рику на ухо:  
  
— Открой рот.  
  
Рик немедленно повиновался. Его губы свободно открылись, и Дэрил поцеловал его снова. На этот раз поцелуй был мокрым и небрежным. Их зубы стукнулись друг об друга далеко не один раз. Язык Дэрила с силой ворвался в рот Рика, сталкиваясь с его языком. Они яростно вжимались друг в друга, хотя со стороны Рика это больше было похоже на оборону. Между ними было столько слюны, что ему казалось, что он может захлебнуться. Солёный привкус губ Дэрила — смесь слюны, пота и вкуса консервированной говядины — ошеломил его. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Дэрил оттолкнул Рика и быстро вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Рик свалился задницей обратно на диван. Лицо горело, мысли пронзало мучительное неверие, что это всё происходит на самом деле.  
  
Дэрил же в свою очередь вернулся к своему обычному состоянию: смотрел в сторону, с выражением лица одновременно незаинтересованным и внимательным, поглядывая на Рика краем глаза. Рик вытер рот большим пальцем, стирая слюну, оставшуюся после их — борьбы ртов? Боя слюной? — и уставился в пространство, пытаясь уложить ворох мыслей в своей голове.  
  
— Ну? — произнёс Дэрил. — Это было тем, о чём ты мечтал?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Рик. Это было правдой. Рик пытался не представлять себе поцелуи с Дэрилом, но те разы, когда это всё же случалось, это никогда не выглядело в его сознании вот так. Он поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Дэрил недоверчиво смотрит на него. Он выглядел задетым.  
  
— Нет? — переспросил он.  
  
— Разве не в этом был смысл?  
  
— Ну, да, я просто… — сказал он. — Неважно. Проехали.  
  
Улыбка расползлась по лицу Рика.  
  
— Ты что, расстроился, Диксон? Что я мог ещё сказать? Ты был ужасен, — сказал он.  
Дэрил резко вздёрнул голову, его глаза расширились, а рот приоткрылся.  
  
Выражение его лица превратило улыбку Рика в полноценный смех.  
  
— О боже мой… Это было так плохо специально? Я очень надеюсь, что так, потому что иначе… — выдохнул Рик, не в силах говорить дальше от смеха.  
  
— Иначе что?! — потребовал ответа Дэрил. Его лицо покраснело. Вид его замешательства заставил Рика только сильнее рассмеяться.  
  
— Иначе я очень сочувствую тем, кто смог это пережить!  
  
— О, да иди ты нахрен, чувак, — Дэрил стукнул Рика в живот тыльной стороной ладони. — Заканчивай нести херню.  
  
— Ты… Ты просто… делаешь всё неправильно! — выдохнул Рик с трудом. — Так, будто в жизни этого не делал. Ты мне чуть все зубы не повыбивал!.. — он смеялся так, что почти задыхался.  
  
— Я делал это раньше! Кучу раз, ты, засранец! Будто ты делаешь это лучше! — Дэрил снова стукнул его, в этот раз даже сильнее.  
  
Рик наконец справился со смехом. Последний раз усмехнувшись, он перевёл дыхание.  
  
— О боже, — сказал он, вытирая выступившие слёзы. — Я гораздо, гораздо лучше в этом.  
  
— Ну тогда давай, раз такой крутой, докажи это, — сказал Дэрил, скрестив руки и совсем по-мальчишески нахмурившись.  
  
Рик вопросительно на него посмотрел. Дэрил пожал плечами. Рик был не уверен, почему — потому, что Дэрил сам попросил; потому, что смех заставил его почувствовать себя легко и непринуждённо; или потому, что они только что делали то же самое — но в этот момент он совсем не боялся поцеловать Дэрила. Мысль о том, чтобы сократить дистанцию между ними и сделать что-то настолько интимное, не вызвала в нём такого беспокойства как раньше. Вместо этого он ощущал, будто это будет чем-то платоническим. Чем-то беззаботным. Практически шуткой. Это не будет значить ничего — или, по крайней мере, не должно значить. Рик тоже пожал плечами.  
  
Он подвинулся ближе к Дэрилу, прижавшись коленом к его бедру. Положил правую руку на спинку дивана. И прежде, чем отговорил себя делать это или задумался о последствиях, он склонился вперёд, обхватил лицо Дэрила ладонями и прижался губами к его губам. Их поцелуй на этот раз был мягким, словно растаявшее масло.  
  
Он медленно, на пробу, коснулся губ Дэрила. Мягкость его прикосновений заставила напряжение испариться из тела Дэрила и — Рик мог поклясться, что ощутил это — он слегка подался навстречу его поцелую. Рик ощутил блаженное тепло губ Дэрила, мягко подающихся его губам, и всё внутри него словно воспарило. Теперь они уже не могли делать это бесшумно — они оба слышали тихие влажные звуки, сопровождающие соприкосновения их губ — и через пару секунд Дэрил облизнул губы, и это сделало звуки громче. Они отдавались во всём теле Рика и били прямо в низ живота. Он чувствовал, как внутри него поднимается знакомый жар, и не мог не задаться вопросом, ощущает ли Дэрил то же самое.  _«Нет, Рик, не надо об этом думать,_  — отчитал он себя, —  _всё не так»_.  
  
Может ли он сделать, чтобы стало так?  
  
Он облизнул губы. Когда он высунул язык, чтобы это сделать, то прошёлся им по нижней губе Дэрила на обратном пути. В ответ губы Дэрила приоткрылись, словно в ожидании. Они раздвинулись лишь на долю сантиметра, но это заставило член Рика дёрнуться от накрывших его надежды и нетерпения.  _«Это просто шутка, ты помнишь?»_ Он помнил, но его это больше не волновало.  
  
Рик скользнул ладонями с лица Дэрила и запустил руки в его спутанные волосы. Его пальцы обвились вокруг тёмных прядей. Их губы двигались легко, в унисон друг с другом, влажные от слюны и горящие от поцелуев. Когда Рик снова высунул язык, вновь касаясь губ Дэрила, его рот свободно приоткрылся. Дэрил практически раскрыл дверь нараспашку и приглашал его внутрь. Рик принял приглашение и скользнул языком во влажное тепло его рта. Язык Дэрила неуверенно коснулся его языка. Их поцелуй углубился и наконец стал серьёзным — они склонились друг к другу, вжимаясь губами и соприкасаясь языками.  _«Это ничего не значит»_. Или, может, значит.  
  
Рука Дэрила опустилась на его лодыжку. Это прошило Рика электрическим разрядом. Ладонь Дэрила на его голой коже, там, где штаны задрались, обнажая ногу, непристойные звуки, которые они вдвоём издавали, прокатывающиеся эхом по тихой комнате, и ощущения языка Дэрила, сталкивающегося с его языком в мягком плавном танце — этого всего было чересчур много, чтобы Рик мог это вынести. Его член быстро твердел. Он знал, что это неправильно, но рассудку не осталось места в этой комнате. Разумные рассуждения испарились, не оставив ничего кроме бьющегося в голове:  _«Дэрил, Дэрил, Дэрил»_. Рик полностью потерялся в ощущениях: он больше не мог отрицать того, что Дэрил делал с ним — доказательство было прямо между его ног, жаркое, пульсирующее, и чересчур сжатое тесными джинсами. Если всё закончится вот так, если поцелуй прервётся, и Рик останется без этого всего… без этого наслаждения, но с разбитым сердцем и болезненно ноющим членом — он этого не перенесёт. Дэрил нужен ему, весь целиком,  _этой ночью_. Он выдохнул, одновременно возбуждённо и отчаянно, и склонился ближе, усиливая нажим и целуя всё более лихорадочно.  
  
Рик позволил своей руке выскользнуть из перепутанных волос и упасть на бедро Дэрила, в опасной близости от той части его тела, которую он никогда не решался представлять. Он ожидал, что Дэрил оттолкнёт его, прекратит это до того, как оно превратится в нечто большее, но всё внимание Дэрила осталось сосредоточенным на том, чтобы попадать в ритм движений губ Рика. Их приоткрытые губы всё ещё жадно вжимались другу в друга, языки переплетались в идеальной порочной гармонии. Воодушевлённый пассивным принятием Дэрила, Рик решился на ещё один шаг. Он прошёлся ладонью по бедру Дэрила, скользнув на его внутреннюю сторону, и остановился всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от заветной зоны, сжав руку.  
  
Приглушённый стон вырвался из горла Дэрила, а его бёдра дёрнулись вверх. Пытался ли он оттолкнуть его или усилить контакт? Он отстранился, и их губы разъединились. Рик прижался лбом ко лбу Дэрила, и замер, давая им время перевести дыхание. Они оба дышали тяжело и прерывисто. Это звучало неуместно, даже порочно в слишком уж тихом доме.  
  
— Рик… — тихо выдохнул Дэрил своим хриплым протяжным голосом.  
  
_«О боже»_. Его живот сжался.  _«Не говори. Пожалуйста, не надо»_. Это был он: момент, когда землю выбьют у него из-под ног, все его надежды обратятся в пыль, фантазии рухнут, как стеклянный замок под ударом артиллерии, нанесённым единственной фразой из уст человека, в которого он влюблён. Захотелось сбежать, начать бой, вернуть всё назад, попробовать по-другому. Что угодно, что угодно, кроме этого.  _«Пожалуйста. Не говори этого. Я не выдержу»_. Он снова склонился к Дэрилу, пытаясь сократить дистанцию между их губами, вновь втянуть его в поцелуй. Если они вернутся немного назад, возможно появится надежда продвинуться вперёд — или, по крайней мере, это не даст Дэрилу заговорить.  
  
Но Дэрил, похоже, понял его намерения и повернул голову в сторону. Рик теперь прижимался лбом к его виску. Жалобный стон зародился где-то у него в горле. Может, если он попросит, Дэрил не станет ничего говорить.  
  
— Рик… — снова произнёс Дэрил.  
  
Вдалеке вдруг завыла автомобильная сигнализация. Они замерли, задержав дыхание. Рычание ходячих за стенами дома усилилось и стало удаляться в сторону нового источника шума. Следующие несколько минут состояли только из лихорадочных действий. Рик вскочил на ноги, сосредоточенный и готовый.  
  
— Это наш шанс, — сказал он.  
  
— Какой план? — спросил Дэрил.  
  
— Нам нужна машина, — Рик развернулся вокруг своей оси, потом опять повернулся назад. — Может, здесь она осталась. Где люди хранят ключи от машины?  
  
— Посмотри в том шкафу, — указал Дэрил.  
  
Через секунду Рик уже был возле шкафа. Он лихорадочно выдвигал ящики, один за другим. Меньше, чем через десять секунд, он нашёл комплект ключей.  
  
— Они для Форда, — сказал он.  
  
— Проверь гараж!  
  
Рик схватил свой топор и быстро прошёл по коридору. Понадобилось около дюжины ударов металлом по дереву, прежде чем он прорвался через доски на двери и попал внутрь. Минутой позже он вернулся в гостиную, с победной улыбкой.  
  
— Машина там. Бак полный. Мы сваливаем отсюда.


	4. Обломки и осколки

Следующие полтора месяца прошли практически без происшествий. Рик и Дэрил вернулись в тюрьму, где их исчезновение вызвало зарождающуюся панику. Даже несмотря на то, что они приехали поздно ночью, у ворот их встретила толпа растерянных и обеспокоенных людей, чьё волнение только усилилось, когда они увидели состояние ноги Дэрила.  
  
Рик сам вытащил Дэрила из машины. Однако прошёл с ним только несколько шагов, прежде чем передал его на руки Мэгги и Бет, рассказывая всё о его ранении Хершелу. Они завели Дэрила внутрь, и Хершел пообещал позаботиться о нём должным образом. Рик кивнул и оставил Дэрила на них.  
  
Он проигнорировал шквал вопросов от остальных и отправился в свою камеру. К тому времени, как Рик опустился на свою койку, его уже тянуло отключиться, но сон так и не пришёл. Болезненные вскрики Дэрила, пока ему фиксировали кость, эхом отражались от стен и не давали Рику сомкнуть глаз. И даже когда наступила тишина, мечущиеся в голове мысли ещё несколько часов не давали ему заснуть. Когда Рик наконец начал погружаться в сон, в его наполовину спящем сознании всё ещё продолжало крутиться воспоминание о солёных губах Дэрила, прижимающихся к его губам.  
  
На следующее утро — как и множество дней после — Рик попытался вернуться к своим обычным делам, но теперь мысли терзали его больше, чем когда-либо прежде, и все они были о Дэриле. Его настроение скакало из крайности в крайность. В некоторые дни он чувствовал только горечь и злость. Вся его энергия уходила на то, чтобы изводить себя за каждое слово, каждое действие, которое он сделал в тот день, в маленьком загородном доме, окружённом ходячими со всех сторон. И это была самая длинная, самая наполненная ненавистью к себе игра в  _«если бы»_ , которая только у него была. В другие дни он бродил среди грядок, чувствуя себя странным образом удовлетворённым и спокойным.  _«По крайней мере, теперь я знаю»_ , — думал он. В такие дни он позволял себе погрузиться в выдуманный мир, созданный ложным отрицанием. Он притворялся, хотя бы ненадолго, что всё закончилось по-другому или даже до сих пор могло. Так он мог слегка ослабить крепко натянутую цепь, сковывавшую его мысли так долго.  
  
Его любимой фантазией, к которой он возвращался чаще, чем к другим, было продолжение того идеального кусочка реальности, где ему было всё позволено, только с двумя важными изменениями в сценарии: автомобильная сигнализация не сработала — по крайней мере, не в тот момент — и Дэрил так и не оттолкнул его.  
  
На шестой день с того момента, как они вернулись, ухаживая за огородом, Рик снова вернулся к этому глубоко скрытому в его сознании моменту и впервые досмотрел историю до конца.  
  
Дэрил рвано выдыхает в губы Рика, когда ощущает, как сжимается ладонь на внутренней стороне его бедра. Рик чувствует небывалую смелость. Он воодушевлён готовностью Дэрила — его желанием — прорывающимся в их всё более жадных лихорадочных поцелуях. Губы Рика влажные от слюны, его и Дэрила, смешавшейся между их губами; они горят и ноют, и это настолько, настолько восхитительно — знать, что причина этого —  _Дэрил_. Рик опускает руку со спинки дивана на его плечи. Крепко обхватывает за шею и притягивает его ближе. Дэрил с готовностью поддаётся и также пытается прижать Рика поближе, вцепившись в ткань его рубашки, удерживая его рядом, и в сознании Рика Дэрил словно безмолвно умоляет:  _«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста не отстраняйся, я тоже этого хочу»._  
  
Член Рика пульсирует от нарастающего возбуждения, желание прошивает всё его тело, заставляя голову кружиться. Он проигрывает ему. Он готов сдаться. Ладонь Рика движется вверх по бедру, которое он сжимает так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, и, о боже, вот и он — член Дэрила — горячая выпуклость под слоем джинсовой ткани. У Дэрила стоит так же крепко, как и у него. В тот момент, когда рука Рика наконец касается его, Дэрил вскидывает бёдра ей навстречу, будто говоря:  _«Блядь, да, потрогай меня там»_. И Рик делает это. Он проводит рукой по твёрдому бугру под джинсами, и это делает дыхание Дэрила ещё более загнанным, пока ему не становится слишком сложно дышать, чтобы продолжать их поцелуи. Дэрил отрывается ото рта Рика и фокусирует всё внимание на его руке. Он кладёт ладонь поверх руки Рика и сильнее вжимает её в свой член под жёсткой тканью, и,  _боже_ , ему этого недостаточно. Ему этого мало.  _«Он просит о большем — дай ему это, Рик»._  
  
Рик прижимается губами к открытой шее Дэрила и сжимает его член ладонью в том же ритме, в каком его бёдра толкаются навстречу. Он втягивает мягкую кожу шеи губами — она солёная от пота и грязи, но Рику плевать. Для него этот вкус лучше чем что-либо, что он когда-либо пробовал, потому что это  _Дэрил_ , и ощущать его кожу под своим языком и вдыхать его запах — невероятное удовольствие, которое Рик никогда и не ожидал почувствовать. Дэрил откидывает голову в сторону, давая ему лучший доступ. Пряди волос соскальзывают к затылку, и Рик выцеловывает обнажившуюся кожу, продвигаясь к уху. Он втягивает мочку в рот, и с губ Дэрила слетает низкий, сломленный стон, разбивая последние остатки его выдержки. Неприкрытое желание, прорывающееся в этом звуке, бьёт прямо в напряжённый член Рика. Дэрил так отчаянно хочет этого, настолько теряет всякий контроль под его прикосновениями — и это потрясающе. Они оба хотят — нет, нуждаются — в этом.  _«Дай ему это, Рик»_.  
  
Рик ощущает прилив смелости. И кладёт руки на ремень Дэрила, начиная расстёгивать пряжку.  
  
— Ох, блядь, да… — выдыхает Дэрил этим своим хриплым голосом, звук которого отдаётся в самых пошлых уголках сознания Рика. Дэрил приподнимает бёдра, пытаясь облегчить ему задачу. Он делает это с такой готовностью, так уверен в этом, что у Рика всё в голове плывёт. Он чувствует себя почти пьяным.  
  
Руки Рика двигаются лихорадочно быстро. Знакомый звон металла о металл звучит в тихой комнате, когда он расправляется с пряжкой и расстёгивает её. Он вытягивает ремень из-под пряжки одним плавным движением, расстёгивает пуговицу джинсов Дэрила и тянет молнию вниз. И теперь он близко, так невероятно близко к тому чтобы добраться до той части Дэрила, которую он так сильно хочет увидеть, потрогать, попробовать на вкус,  _почувствовать_. Он никогда даже не мечтал о том, чтобы быть так близко. Но его уверенность вдруг испаряется.  
  
Он поднимает взгляд на Дэрила в поисках одобрения, но лицо Дэрила такое открытое, такое похотливое, на нём написано, что он согласен на всё, и Рик понимает, что больше нет причин волноваться. Через влажные приоткрытые губы Дэрила вырываются рваные выдохи, заставляя его грудь лихорадочно подниматься и опускаться. Его лицо раскраснелось. Зрачки расширились, перекрыв радужку, и потемневшие глаза наполнены желанием. Дэрила захлёстывает чистейшее острое возбуждение, и это из-за Рика.  _«Ты сделал это с ним»_ , — звучит у него в голове, и впервые эта мысль не несёт негативного смысла. Впервые за очень долгое время всё хорошо, всё правильно, и так, как должно быть. Дэрил кивает ему, и Рик ощущает, как сердце начинает суматошно биться где-то в горле.  
  
Рик запускает руку в его штаны, оттягивает хлопковые боксеры, и,  _чёрт возьми_ , вот он — член Дэрила. Горячий, крупный, и твёрдый. Рик решительно обхватывает его ладонью, и Дэрил гортанно стонет сквозь плотно сжатые губы. Его голова откидывается назад, а глаза закрываются. Он позволяет ему делать, что он захочет, зная, что Рик сделает всё, чтобы ему было хорошо. Дэрил доверяет ему. Он отдаёт себя — всего себя — в его руки. И Рику вдруг кажется, что, возможно, в этой фантазии он представляет нечто большее, чем просто секс. Это просто шёпот на грани сознания, но как только он возникает у него в голове, Рик понимает, что это правда, и что это так же важно для него, как и остальное, может, даже больше.  _«Он тоже в тебя влюблён»_.  
  
Рик резко возвращается в реальность. Он стоит, опёршись на лопату, уставившись пустым взглядом в угол своего сада, кто знает как долго. Рик рад, что прервал свою фантазию сейчас.  _«Да что с тобой? Что дальше, Рик? Собирался ему отсосать? Представлял бы член Дэрила в своей глотке?»_  У Рика перехватило дыхание, когда эта картинка возникла у него в голове. Может, и представлял бы.  
  
Но не все части его фантазии остались в голове. Крепкий стояк вместе с бешено колотящимся сердцем и тяжёлым дыханием проследовал за ним в реальность. Рик бросил лопату на землю и огляделся вокруг. Никто ещё не проснулся. Его взгляд остановился на кладовке для инструментов. Это было отвратительно и совершенно неуместно (но Рик уже и сам был таким на протяжении многих дней, ведь так?), но его ноющий член тянул его туда. К тому времени, как он проскользнул через дверь, он уже расстегнул пряжку своего ремня. Здесь едва хватало места даже чтобы стоять, но этого было достаточно. И как только его рука начала совершать движения, так чертовски необходимые ему сейчас, его разум вернулся обратно туда, где был только что — к Дэрилу, полностью потерявшему контроль под его прикосновениями, к его сорванным стонам, к тому, как выгибается его тело, когда он доходит до предела…  
  
И чем ближе был Рик к разрядке, тем неправильней становились его мысли. В тот момент, когда он наконец кончил в этой крохотной кладовке, он представлял, как слизывает сперму Дэрила со всей длины его обмякшего члена. В его воображении это ощущалось так же, как поцелуи с Дэрилом. Солёно. Горячо. Влажно. Пока Рик судорожно искал что-нибудь, чем можно вытереть собственную сперму, залившую его руку, он с трудом заставлял себя отрицать то, что ему крайне понравилась эта мысль.  
  
После этого Рик решил, что будет лучше, если он теперь начнёт спать по утрам.  
  
Дэрил пока оставался прикованным к постели, что весьма помогало Рику избегать его. Он старался выглядеть очень занятым, хотя и знал, что ему не удаётся обмануть этим Дэрила, судя по раздражённым взглядам, которые он ловил каждый раз, когда их глаза случайно встречались.  
  
И даже когда Дэрил встал на ноги, он мог передвигаться только когда Хершел отдыхал, потому что не мог добраться никуда, не позаимствовав его костыли. Рик часто видел, как он ковыляет по двору после обеда, обычно сопровождаемый Кэрол, словно беспомощный щенок. Боль и сожаление сжимали его грудь каждый раз, как он видел Дэрила, выглядящим таким раздражённым и недовольным из-за собственной беспомощности. Он так не любил полагаться на других. Просто не был создан для этого. Но как только Рик осознавал, что его мысли снова возвращаются к Дэрилу, он заталкивал их подальше и переводил внимание на что-нибудь другое. Так было проще.  
  
Рик говорил себе, что он не избегает Дэрила, что он просто сохраняет дистанцию. Он всего лишь хотел дать Дэрилу необходимое ему личное пространство, вот и всё. Как только Дэрил будет готов, он сможет прийти к нему, и они обсудят всё, что необходимо обсудить, чтобы вернуться к их прежней дружбе. По крайней мере, так Рик сказал самому себе.  
  
В реальности же, в первый раз, когда Рик заметил Дэрила, целенаправленно двигающегося в его направлении на костылях и с непреклонным выражением в глазах, он быстро отвернулся и пошёл в другом направлении. Как оказалось, преимущества ранения Дэрила могли помочь ему больше, чем он ожидал: в течение следующей недели он выяснил, что это потрясающе легко — избегать человека со сломанной ногой. Понадобилось всего несколько неудачных попыток поймать Рика, чтобы Дэрил окончательно сдался. Он был слишком гордым человеком, чтобы ковылять за Риком на костылях, когда он так очевидно не хотел с ним пересекаться. С тех пор он вернулся к пристальным взглядам и раздражённому фырканью, когда Рик сталкивался с ним хотя бы на пару секунд.  
  
Примерно через месяц Кэрол поймала его и спросила, почему он избегает Дэрила. Она сказала, что это, похоже, расстраивает его. Рик изобразил удивление, оправдываясь тем, насколько он был занят, и сказал что-то вроде: «Я не знаю, что ему пришло в голову, но я обязательно с ним поговорю». Кэрол, кажется, это вполне удовлетворило, и, даже несмотря на то, что Рик в итоге так и не поговорил с Дэрилом, она, должно быть, приняла его слова на веру и больше не упоминала об этом. Из всей группы Кэрол была единственной, кто проявил беспокойство. Никто другой не обращал на них достаточно внимания, чтобы заметить, что между ними что-то не так, как обычно.  
  
Каждый раз как Рику и Дэрилу приходилось оказываться в непосредственной близости, проходили ли они мимо друг друга через холл блока «С» или участвовали в собрании для обсуждения дальнейших планов — они в основном игнорировали друг друга. Время от времени, когда они пересекались, Рик улыбался Дэрилу, хлопал его по плечу и обращался к нему с дежурными фразами вроде: «Рад снова видеть тебя на ногах» или «Отлично держишься; скоро ты поправишься». Никто не замечал его неискренности, но Дэрил видел его насквозь. Он только фыркал в ответ, хмурясь больше обычно и сжимая губы в тонкую линию.  
  
В итоге, в такой манере прошло шесть недель, а они так и не начали взаимодействовать друг с другом, не считая дежурных приветствий со стороны Рика и убийственных взглядов со стороны Дэрила. Рик понимал, что он должен закончить эти игры и поговорить с Дэрилом, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко и их странные отношения не превратились в такие навсегда. Но чем дольше он тянул с тем, чтобы разбить ледяную стену между ними, тем более невозможной казалась задача. Рик провёл столько времени, думая о том, что собирается сказать Дэрилу, что практически вызубрил это наизусть.  _«Ты был прав, — скажет он. — Это было совсем не тем, что я представлял. Я не знаю, что такое пришло мне в голову, но всё прошло. Я больше не думаю ни о чём таком. Да я и так особо не думал об этом. Мы просто раздули из мухи слона. Ты мой брат, Дэрил. Мой брат. Понимаешь? Я не вижу тебя никем другим»_. Дэрил скорее всего ничего не ответит. Он будет внимательно смотреть на Рика, пока тот будет говорить, и, как только он закончит, Дэрил просто кивнёт и уйдёт, и всё это закончится. Они вернутся к нормальным взаимоотношениям, и Рик сможет оставить весь этот бред позади. Но прошло так много времени, а Рик так и не смог начать этот разговор. Он не мог сказать, о чём думал Дэрил все эти недели, но знал, что он злился. Возможно, поднятие этой темы сделает всё только хуже. Рик не имел представления, что делать. Он попал в ловушку своих собственных мыслей — они переполнили его, загнали в угол и не давали ничего предпринять. К тому времени, как прошло шесть недель, Рик в общей сложности не проговорил с Дэрилом и пяти минут. Дэрил уже получил разрешение от Хершела снять большую часть повязок и начать ходить без костылей. Теперь он мог свободно передвигаться по тюрьме и легко мог загнать Рика в угол в любой момент.  
  
Но Дэрил не стал этого делать. Он не выслеживал Рика, не гонялся за ним, не пытался поймать его, когда он был один. Он делал то, что делал всегда: то есть всё, что только ему заблагорассудится, пока Рик наматывал круги по тюрьме в попытках избежать встречи с ним. И теперь Рик начал переживать. Он рассчитывал, что Дэрил будет тем, кто первым пойдёт на контакт, но, похоже, Дэрил вообще не был в этом заинтересован. Вместо того, чтобы злиться, он теперь втихую забавлялся, как только осознал, что имеет над Риком власть. Дэрила, похоже, веселило наблюдать за тем, как Рик резко разворачивается, только чтобы избежать встречи с ним, особенно учитывая, что он мог в любой момент поменять направление и снова оказаться у него на пути, сводя все усилия Рика к нулю.  
  
Рик не был идиотом. Он быстро понял, что это превратилось в игру для Дэрила. Он видел, какое у Дэрила становится выражение лица, когда он убегает, показывая всем своим видом, что ему надо выполнить какую-то срочную задачу. Рик также заметил, что Дэрил начал целенаправленно привлекать его внимание.  
  
Рик мог кормить Джудит, стоя в общей комнате, и Дэрил непринуждённо подходил и вставал прямо рядом с ним, настолько близко, что Рик мог ощутить тепло, исходящее от его тела. Он заглядывал через плечо Рика и говорил что-то вроде: «Милаха». И Рик отвечал: «Да, она милашка». А затем он бормотал что-нибудь о том, что ей надо проводить больше времени на солнце и сбегал наружу. Ему казалось, что если он обернётся, то увидит насмешливый взгляд Дэрила, провожающий его до дверей.  
  
Или когда они собирались все вместе, чтобы поесть, Дэрил, взяв свою тарелку с едой, садился за столом прямо рядом с ним. Когда он усаживался, то широко раздвигал ноги, так, что вторгался в пространство Рика, и их колени слегка касались друг друга. И в итоге Рик подпрыгивал, как ребёнок, от обычного прикосновения и отставлял свою тарелку, говоря, что наелся, и оставляя всё, что осталось от его порции, Карлу. Он быстро уходил в свою камеру, всю дорогу встряхивая головой.  
  
Каждый раз, когда кому-нибудь из группы надо было что-то передать Рику или встретиться с ним, Дэрил вызывался позвать его, только для того, чтобы выследить и выскочить позади него, выкрикивая: «Рик.!» Он звал его громко и требовательно, делая паузу, прежде чем закончить предложение: «…тебя там ищут». Рик довольно быстро разобрался, что Дэрил делает так потому, что вид его, внезапное приближающегося и выкрикивающего его имя, заставлял Рика резко бледнеть. Очевидно, испуганное выражение, которое Дэрил так легко мог выбить из него, чертовски  _развлекало_  этого говнюка.  
  
Две недели спустя — два месяца после их вылазки — Рик почти собрался с духом, чтобы наконец нормально поговорить с Дэрилом. Он раздумывал над тем, что сказать, в сотый раз за утро, когда зашёл в блок «С» в поисках Бет и Джудит и вместо них обнаружил там Дэрила, сидящего на своём спальнике наверху и делающего новое оперение для стрел. Рик сбился с шага, но преодолел колебания и вошёл внутрь, позвав Бет.  
  
— Её тут нет, — сказал Дэрил. Его голос отразился эхом от стен. В блоке было пусто, никого не было, кроме Дэрила — и теперь ещё Рика. — Если ищешь маленькую засранку, она унесла её наружу к Хершелу, — он ткнул по направлению к выходу оперённым концом стрелы.  
  
— О, ладно. Спасибо, — ответил Рик. Но не повернулся к выходу и не пошёл искать остальных. Он продолжил двигаться вперёд, по направлению к Дэрилу. И не остановился, даже когда дошёл до лестницы. Он начал подниматься по ступенькам. Стук его ботинок по металлу заставил Дэрила резко оторвать взгляд от его работы. Он следил за тем, как Рик идёт по ступенькам, переступает одну, затем ещё несколько. Рик остановился и вгляделся в лицо Дэрила. Он выглядел удивлённым, ожидающим, заинтересованным в том, что будет дальше. Но Рик задержал на его лице взгляд чуть дольше, чем должен был, и Дэрил вновь опустил глаза на стрелу, над которой работал.  
  
— Чего тебе? — произнёс Дэрил.  
  
— Как нога? — спросил Рик. Было проще начать с чего-то такого. Он поднялся на ещё одну ступеньку и был уже почти наверху лестницы.  
  
— В порядке, — ответил Дэрил. Он вытащил ногу из-под себя, чтобы Рик мог на неё посмотреть. Теперь на ней оставалась только одна повязка. И, похоже, Дэрил уже мог двигать ей без всяких проблем.  
  
— Вот и хорошо, — проговорил Рик. Он сделал ещё один осторожный шаг вверх по лестнице. Осталось только две ступеньки. Рик знал, что Дэрил не собирается сбегать, но всё равно подкрадывался к нему так, будто собирался вести разговор с напуганным опоссумом. И Дэрил это заметил.  
  
— Если хочешь подняться сюда, то поднимайся уже, — не выдержал он.  
  
Рик замер. Его уверенность испарилась, и внезапно стало непонятно, что он вообще собирался сделать. Он попятился назад.  
  
— На самом деле, мне надо найти Бет, — сказал Рик, начиная спускаться по лестнице. — Она возится с Джудит весь день. Мне надо дать ей передохнуть…  
  
— Пфф. Конечно, — пробурчал себе под нос Дэрил, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы правильно закрепить оперение. Рик притворился, что не услышал.  
  
— Я рад, что твоей ноге лучше. Это… это отличная новость.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Рик отвёл взгляд. Он подумал, что должен что-нибудь сказать, но не мог подобрать правильных слов. Было проще вообще ничего не говорить, избегая разговора, как он делал всё это время. Рик кивнул, отвернулся и направился к двери, ведущей наружу, оставляя Дэрила в одиночестве и хмуро смотря на свои подрагивающие руки.  
  
Их короткий разговор никак не повлиял на оставшуюся часть дня. Рик продолжил сохранять дистанцию, Дэрил продолжил кидать на него косые взгляды каждый раз, как их глаза встречались, и всё равно — никто из группы не заметил горечь и растущее напряжение между ними. Дэрил первым ушёл спать, когда настал вечер. Рик сделал то же самое спустя несколько часов, только когда ещё несколько человек отправились в свои камеры. Когда он наконец опустился на свою койку, то уже мысленно пробежался по их разговору несколько десятков раз и проиграл в голове все возможные варианты того, как он мог провести его по другому. К тому времени, как к нему пришёл сон, его мысли уже переключились на другие вещи, вроде того, каково было бы спать на спальнике рядом с Дэрилом. О том, как мускусный запах Дэрила окружал бы его. Как его крепкое тело прижималось бы к нему. Дыхание Дэрила на затылке. Его тихое сопение, звучащее в ушах. Уютное тепло разделяемого на двоих одеяла, накрывающего их. В его голове не осталось ни одной мысли, кроме:  _«Дэрил… Дэрил… Дэрил…»_  и размышлений о том, как хорошо было бы быть с ним. Он не мог думать ни о чём другом — только о Дэриле.  
  
Ещё не рассвело, когда Рик слегка пошевелился, просыпаясь, благодаря переполненному мочевому пузырю. Он потёр глаза и открыл их, видя перед собой знакомую картинку обратной части пустующей верхней койки. К ней был прикреплён кусок бумаги с криво написанным текстом.  
  
«Я ушёл. Тебе придётся найти меня».  
  
_Чёрт_. Рик сбросил одеяло, вскочил с кровати и бросился к верхней площадке перед лестницей. Он взлетел по ступенькам и обнаружил пустующий спальник и отсутствие арбалета со стрелами.


	5. Собрано и склеено

Снаружи всё ещё было темно. Солнце должно было выглянуть из-за горизонта только через несколько часов, но Рика это не остановило. Он летел по дороге, преодолевая жилые кварталы на скорости около восьмидесяти километров в час и сшибая случайных ходячих, словно они были не большим препятствием, чем дорожные конусы. Он бил ладонью по тугой оплётке руля, пока не заболела кисть. Тогда он стукнул по рулю кулаком, сдирая кожу на костяшках, отчего они закровоточили. Всё то время, пока он ехал, он проклинал себя и безмозглого идиота Дэрила Диксона, который решил, что будет нормальным уехать в одиночку посреди ночи, на мотоцикле, со всё ещё не до конца зажившей ногой.  
  
Рик даже не знал, куда едет. Если Дэрил не захочет, чтобы его нашли, то его не найдут. Рик может искать до скончания времён — и, вероятно, так и сделает — но это кончится ничем. Он никогда больше не увидит Дэрила. Но, если бы Дэрил не хотел, чтобы его нашли, он бы не оставил записку. Нет, он хочет, чтобы Рик его нашёл. Так что он будет в таком месте, которое они оба знают. С этой мыслью Рик повернул машину, направляясь к маленькому пригородному дому, в котором они были заперты, кажется, уже так давно. Если всё это было из-за того, о чём Рик думал — из-за случайного признания и последующего полуторамесячного неловкого необщения — тот дом был единственным логичным вариантом. Дэрил вернётся туда, откуда всё это началось.  
  
Рик резко повернул за угол и быстро поехал вниз по нужной улице. Она была удивительно пустынной по сравнению с тем, насколько забитой была в прошлый раз. В поле зрения не было ходячих, кроме окончательно упокоившихся и гниющих на дороге после их прошлой поездки сюда. Тем, которые всё ещё могли ходить, не было причин здесь оставаться.  
  
Рик увидел его — дом с заколоченными окнами. Гаражная дверь была опущена, но они оставляли её открытой при своём поспешном отъезде. Его гнев слегка утих. Облегчённый выдох вырвался из лёгких; глаза защипало, но Рик сжал переносицу и сдержал наворачивающиеся слёзы. Его интуиция не подвела. Дэрил был здесь.  
  
Рик заехал на подъездную дорожку и остановил машину, вытаскивая ключи из замка зажигания. Он посидел на месте несколько минут, потирая лицо ладонью, думая и готовясь к разговору, который ожидал его внутри. Слова, которые он столько репетировал, исчезли из головы. Чем дольше Рик обдумывал ситуацию, тем более тошнотворной она становилась. Страх со своим братом гневом зарождался в его груди. Большая часть его хотела просто снова завести машину и уехать.  _«Это решит проблему_ , — подумал он. —  _Всё это просто закончится»_. Но мысль о том, что он никогда больше не увидит Дэрила, заставила внутренности Рика сжаться ещё сильнее. Он никогда не простит себе, если позволит Дэрилу вот так исчезнуть из своей жизни.  
  
Рика накрыло отчаянием и раздражением. Он снова ударил по рулю, вновь повторяя бессмысленные ругательства и возмущённые слова, предназначенные тому, кто даже не мог их услышать. Рик был зол. Он злился, что ситуация повернулась вот так, что он не поступил по-другому, что больше не мог избегать того, чего так отчаянно хотел избежать. Он злился, что Дэрил вынудил его оказаться в таком положении. Дэрил не преследовал его и не припирал к стенке, но в итоге всё равно что сделал это.  
  
— Он должен был просто, блядь,  _оставить всё как есть_. Почему он не мог просто  _забить на это_? Чёртов упрямый осёл,  _он же сказал, что забудет об этом_. Он, блядь,  _сказал_ , что забудет, он  _сказал_ …  
  
Рик был готов к бою. Он распахнул дверь, и, выйдя из машины, с силой хлопнул ей, достаточно громко, чтобы Дэрил мог услышать, как он зол, даже изнутри. Рик стремительно подлетел к входной двери и забарабанил по ней. Ближайшие окна задребезжали.  
  
— Я  _советую_  тебе выйти и сесть в грёбаную машину! — прокричал Рик. Он снова заколотил по двери, даже громче, чем в прошлый раз. — Я знаю, что ты там. Не заставляй меня  _заходить_  и вытаскивать твою тупую задницу оттуда.  
  
В ответ он услышал только тишину. Рик быстро прошёл до гаражной двери и застучал по ней.  
  
— Я серьёзно, Дэрил! Я не собираюсь больше играть в эти грёбаные игры с тобой. Мы едем домой.  _Сейчас_.  
  
И снова ни звука в ответ. Рик оглянулся по сторонам — может, он что-то упустил. Может, Дэрила вообще здесь нет, и он просто кричит возле пустого дома на безлюдной улице. Возможно, гаражная дверь упала сама? Он наклонился и дёрнул её вверх. Она не поддалась.  
  
— Дэрил, открой дверь!  
  
Рик услышал стук на другой стороне, затем звук открываемой защёлки. Он ожидал, что дверь поднимется вверх — и он бы прыгнул на Дэрила, схватил его за шкирку и утащил в машину, неважно насколько сильно он бы сопротивлялся или как громко матерился — Рик собирался увезти его назад домой, захочет он этого или нет.  
  
Вот только Дэрил не открыл дверь. Он пытался заставить Рика зайти внутрь.  _Он всё спланировал_. Рик наклонился и сам потянул дверь вверх. Он поднял её достаточно, чтобы проскользнуть снизу. А затем отпустил, позволяя ей опуститься за собой.  
  
Рик прищурился, пытаясь привыкнуть к темноте гаража. Первым он увидел очертания мотоцикла Дэрила, стоящего в стороне. Затем заметил движение. Что-то мелькнуло из тени в сторону дверного проёма, ведущего в дом. Рик различил только силуэт, но арбалет в руке и характерные движения позволили ему немедленно опознать, кто это был. Он нашёл его.  
  
— Дэрил…  
  
Силуэт исчез в дверном проёме. Рик дёрнулся за ним. Инстинктивно он повернул налево, направляясь в гостиную. И, разумеется, Рик обнаружил, что комната тускло освещена бессистемно расставленными свечами. Дэрил сидел на краю кушетки, на которой в прошлый раз лежала его нога. Он опирался на колено, нацеливая арбалет прямо в грудь Рика, как только он вошёл в комнату. Рик замер на месте. Его мысли моментально метнулись к Шейну. Это не будет первым разом, когда его лучший друг предаёт его.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не сделаешь этого, — проговорил он с горечью, хмуро смотря на Дэрила. В его голосе было больше боли, чем он собирался показывать. Дэрил не ответил. Рик поднял ладони и сделал несколько осторожных шагов вперёд. — Опусти эту штуку, Дэрил. Ты меня не застрелишь.  
  
— Насмерть нет, — сказал Дэрил. Он поменял положение арбалета, и теперь он был нацелен на бедро Рика. Рик напрягся.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы всё было вот так?  
  
— Ты меня отсюда не вытащишь. До тех пор, пока мы не поговорим.  
  
— Мы поговорим в тюрьме.  
  
— Мы поговорим здесь! — резко ответил Дэрил. Его палец подрагивал на курке.  
  
Рик раздражённо засмеялся, ощущая, что проиграл. Он повернулся к Дэрилу спиной и потёр пальцами зажмуренные глаза. Больше этого не избежишь. Ему нужно решить, что он будет говорить, и сделать это быстро.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно делать всё это, — криво усмехнулся он.  
  
— Нет, обязательно, — ответил Дэрил.  
  
— Правда? Тебе было обязательно сбегать одному? Возвращаться сюда, где мы чуть не умерли? И тебе необходимо направлять на меня эту идиотскую грёбаную хрень? — Рик сделал несколько быстрых шагов по направлению к Дэрилу с острым желанием выхватить у него арбалет и треснуть им его. Он остановился всего на расстоянии нескольких шагов от него.  
  
Хмурое выражение на его лице сменилось скептической ухмылкой. Рик тряхнул головой и снова усмехнулся.  
  
— Если ты хочешь поговорить, так почему не говоришь? — спросил он.  
  
— Ты не дал мне возможности вставить и грёбаного слова, — ответил Дэрил. Он продолжал удерживать арбалет направленным Рику в бедро. Напряжение между ними стало удушающим.  
  
— Ну так вот он я! Ты так сильно хочешь поговорить, так давай.  _Говори_.  
  
— Ты будешь вести себя цивилизованно?  
  
— А  _ты_? — спросил Рик, преодолевая последние шаги между ним и местом Дэрила на кушетке. Теперь он возвышался над Дэрилом. — Почему бы тебе уже наконец не убрать эту грёбаную штуку от моего лица?  
  
— Сядь!  
  
— Я напомню тебе, что в последний раз, когда мой друг наставлял на меня оружие, я его зарезал!  
  
Дэрил ещё сильнее сжал губы. Всё его тело подрагивало, словно он едва сдерживал ярость, растущую внутри.  
  
— Я не Шейн! — резко ответил он. Но его арбалет так и остался поднятым.  
  
— Я знаю, — сказал Рик. Его действия были слишком быстрыми, чтобы Дэрил смог отреагировать. Одним резким движением он выдернул арбалет из рук Дэрила, повернулся и швырнул его в стену позади. Он врезался в штукатурку с громким треском. Дэрил дёрнулся к нему.  
  
— Что ты, блядь, творишь? — выплюнул Дэрил. Он бросился на спину Рика, пытаясь вцепиться в его шею и плечи и поймать его в удушающий захват. Рик резко развернулся, в попытке стряхнуть его с себя. Он потянулся через своё плечо, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, чтобы скинуть Дэрила.  
  
— Отвали нахер от меня…  
  
— Да иди ты на хуй!  
  
Дэрил всё-таки поймал его в захват. Рик резко дёрнулся спиной назад в сторону окна. Дэрил врезался в него и задохнулся от удара. Его поясница болезненно вжалась в створку окна. Рик с силой толкнулся назад, один раз, второй, третий — и Дэрил свалился с него. Он быстро прополз на четвереньках по полу, и, к тому времени, как Рик догнал его, он уже добрался до своего арбалета. Схватив его, Дэрил перекатился на спину и предупреждающе выстрелил. Стрела просвистела выше плеча Рика, рядом с его головой.  
  
Рик застыл на месте с красным лицом, закипая от гнева.  
  
— Ты мог пристрелить меня! — выкрикнул он.  
  
— Если бы хотел, то пристрелил бы.  
  
Рик уставился на Дэрила. По всей видимости, его лицо исказилось в такой ужасной гримасе абсолютной ярости, что он увидел страх, на секунду мелькнувший в глазах Дэрила. На несколько мгновений они замерли в таком положении, тяжело дыша. Рик возвышался над Дэрилом со сжатыми кулаками, арбалет Дэрила снова был нацелен на него, комната буквально была наполнена разочарованием и взаимной обидой друг на друга. Наконец Рик тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся.  
  
— Вставай.  
  
Дэрил поднялся на ноги. И зарядил новую стрелу в арбалет. Когда Рик взглянул на него через плечо, то увидел, что он снова навёл арбалет на его ногу так же, как прежде. Он снова вздохнул.  _«Посмотри куда это всё вас привело»_. Рик запустил руку в волосы.  _«Просто сорви наконец пластырь. Покончи с этим»_. Он потёр лицо ладонью.  _«Ты знаешь, что сказать. Ты готовился к этому»_. Рик слегка повернул голову и заговорил через плечо:  
  
— Чего ты  _хочешь_ , Дэрил?  
  
— Правды, — ответил он.  
  
— Правды о чём?  
  
— Об этом.  
  
Дэрилу не было необходимости объяснять дальше. Рик знал, о чём он говорит. Это назревало уже давно. Осколки и обрывки их прошлого разговора промелькнули у Рика в голове. Самые худшие части он помнил лучше всего. Те слова, которые он предпочёл бы никогда не слышать от Дэрила, непрерывно крутились у него в голове.  _«Ты что ли педик, или как? У тебя с головой не в порядке. Ты что, правда в меня влюблён?»_  Когда Дэрил впервые осознал, что именно Рик случайно ему раскрыл, он посмотрел на него с отвращением. С тех пор он смотрел на него только со злостью. У Рика в животе всё сжалось. Сердце бешено заколотилось. Его руки подрагивали. После всего того, через что он прошёл, после всех кровопролитий, резни и смертей, как простой разговор до сих пор мог вызвать в нём страх? Он был просто жалок.  
  
Рик повернулся обратно к Дэрилу. Их взгляды встретились и задержались друг на друге. Дэрила тоже потряхивало — он даже не мог ровно удерживать арбалет. Это заставило Рика только больше занервничать.  _«Он ненавидит тебя»_ , — тихо прозвучало у него в голове.  
  
— Ты был прав, — проговорил Рик. Его голосу не хватало так необходимой уверенности. Он попытался выпрямиться и слегка расправить плечи. Всё, что ему нужно сделать, это притвориться уверенным.  
  
Дэрил качнулся вперёд, затем обратно, словно боролся с желанием начать двигаться. Между ними было достаточно пространства, около полутора метров. Рик был рад этому пространству. Он беззвучно просил Дэрила оставаться на месте.  _«Не уходи. Не подходи ближе. Просто оставайся на месте»._  
  
— Это было не тем, что я представлял. С моей головой… с моей головой было не всё в порядке. Но сейчас уже всё нормально. Всё… прошло… всё само прошло, — Рик кивнул и опустил взгляд в пол.  
  
— Ты врёшь, — произнёс Дэрил.  
  
— Что? Нет! Я не… Это не так… Я клянусь тебе, я бы не стал. Я не вру. На самом деле. Всё это… мы просто раздули всё это из ничего, и я…  
  
— Врёшь!  
  
— Дэрил… Дэрил, ты мне как брат. Ты мой брат. Я думал, что мы собирались забыть об этом и двигаться дальше…  
  
Дэрил швырнул арбалет на пол. Тот проскользил по полу и остановился в углу комнаты. В несколько быстрых широких шагов Дэрил сократил дистанцию между ними, опёрся ладонями в грудь Рика и с силой толкнул его. Рик попятился, спотыкаясь и пытаясь не упасть.  
  
— Я просил правды! — Дэрил снова подскочил к нему и толкнул ещё раз. Рик ухватился за столик, удерживая равновесие.  
  
— Я сказал её тебе!  
  
— Нет, не сказал! — Дэрил опять толкнул его, и на этот раз Рик упал на задницу. Он немедленно оттолкнулся от пола, поднимаясь. Дэрил отвернулся от него, отошёл и подхватил свой арбалет с пола, начав накручивать круги по комнате.  
  
— Когда ты превратился в грёбаного лжеца? — спросил он. — Всё, что я от тебя теперь слышу — это  _хрень собачья_. Ты врёшь мне так, будто это твоё новое любимое хобби!  
  
— Дэрил, я клянусь тебе…  
  
— Нет! До тебя просто не доходит, да? — Дэрил пнул диван и снова начал обозлённо мерять шагами комнату. Со всеми этими эмоциями, бьющими через край, Дэрил, с бешеными глазами и ходящей ходуном грудной клеткой, выглядел так же, как, должно быть, выглядел Рик шесть недель назад.  
  
— Помнишь ту ночь, после того, как сгорела ферма? Когда мы сидели у обочины дороги, и ты рассказал, о чём тебе сказал Дженнер? После ты отошёл отлить, и все начали нести про тебя всякую хрень. Звали тебя лжецом, говорили, что тебе нельзя доверять! И знаешь, что я им сказал, Рик? Я сказал: «По-моему, Рик делает всё правильно». Никто больше ничего не сказал в твою защиту, ни твой сын, ни даже твоя грёбаная  _жена_. Но я начинаю думать, что я ошибался, поверив хренову лжецу. Все, кроме меня, видели это. Я нихрена не замечал, но теперь ты мне это показал. Это  _единственная_  правда, которую я от тебя получил. Правда в том, что ты грёбаный  _лжец_.  
  
В голове Рика застучало. Дэрил словно видел его насквозь. Он не знал, какие слова будут правильными сейчас, не знал, как убрать эту пропасть между ними. Он поднял взгляд в потолок.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?  
  
— Я уже сказал тебе! Я хочу услышать правду! Почему, блядь, это так сложно для тебя? Ты любишь притворяться хорошим парнем, но всё это полная хуйня! Я видел, как ты был более правдив с грёбаными незнакомцами! Ты наговорил всей этой херни про меня, что я важен для тебя, и прочее дерьмо, но ты даже не можешь быть честным со мной! Это всё дерьмо собачье! Я не вижу смысла находиться рядом с тобой, если всё будет вот так. Если ты собираешь продолжать так же, просто скажи мне — и я свалю.  
  
Рик прижал руку ко лбу и пошатнулся, его сердце сбилось с ритма. Голова пошла кругом. Он отступил назад, нащупывая спинку дивана позади себя. Как только он нашёл её, то опустился на диван. Дэрил в замешательстве посмотрел на него, явно не понимая, какие мысли сейчас были в голове Рика. Дэрил понятия не имел. Он даже не представлял, каким тяжёлым грузом это всё сдавило грудь Рика, и как из его тела словно резко выкачали все силы. Рик склонился вперёд, уперев локти в колени и пряча лицо в ладонях.  
  
Когда он заговорил, его голос был едва ли громче шёпота и звучал глухо из-за его ладоней. Чудо, что Дэрил вообще его услышал.  
  
— Последний раз, когда я был честен, это привело нас сюда.  
  
— Мы здесь не из-за того, что ты был честен.  
  
Рик уронил руки на колени. Сцепил ладони и начал нервно их потирать. Он знал, что должен поднять глаза и говорить с Дэрилом, а не с полом, но просто не мог. Он был слишком на грани.  
  
— Тогда почему мы здесь? Из-за чего всё это? — спросил Рик. Он звучал, как ребёнок. И ненавидел себя за это. С другой стороны, Дэрил, похоже, смягчился от слабости, прозвучавшей в голосе Рика.  
  
— Ты избегал меня, — сказал Дэрил. Впервые он не кричал, а просто говорил. Тем не менее, тон его голоса был обвинительным.  
  
Это был не вопрос, но Дэрил ждал ответа. Рик кивнул с отсутствующим взглядом — это был короткий, почти незаметный кивок, но Дэрил его уловил.  
  
Рик позволил себе немного честности. Он  _действительно_  избегал Дэрила, почти целых два месяца. Это было очевидно, и Дэрил и так это уже понял. И если Рик собирается говорить правду, то ему надо с чего-то начать. Подтверждать то, что Дэрил и так уже знает, было проще. Этого было достаточно, чтобы немного успокоить Дэрила. Рик поднял взгляд и увидел, что он слегка опустил арбалет. Гримаса, искажавшая его лицо, пропала, и теперь выражение лица Дэрила стало нейтральным и нечитаемым. Когда он увидел, что Рик смотрит на него, он тоже кивнул ему — небольшой жест подтверждения, что он удовлетворён его ответом.  
  
— Почему? — спросил Дэрил.  
  
Рик сжал ладони так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Он покачал головой и вздохнул.  
  
— Думаю, чтобы избежать всего этого, — Рик кинул взгляд на Дэрила. Он ещё немного опустил арбалет.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? Почему, почему, почему… — Рик криво усмехнулся и тряхнул головой, снова возвращая всё внимание на свои руки.  
  
— Ответь на вопрос, — сказал Дэрил, решительно шагая к нему. Его арбалет снова поднялся.  
  
Рик абсолютно не знал, с чего начать. Он вообще не хотел начинать. Дэрил требовал правды, но Рик знал, что она только сделает всю эту хрень ещё хуже. Он снова покачал головой.  
  
— Я не обязан это обсуждать, — решительно произнёс Рик. Он оттолкнулся от дивана и прошёл мимо Дэрила. С него было достаточно. Он направился к коридору, с намерением выйти через гаражную дверь и послать этот разговор к чёрту. Но до того как он успел сделать хотя бы несколько шагов в сторону коридора, громкий и слегка дрогнувший голос Дэрила остановил его.  
  
— Ты не можешь сбежать от этого вот так! Не в этот раз! — крикнул он ему вслед. Рик подумал, что это должна была быть угроза, но прозвучало больше как мольба.  
  
— Если ты бросишь меня здесь, назад я уже не вернусь, — сказал Дэрил.  
  
И Рик мог услышать это по его тону — Дэрил говорил серьёзно.  _«Он готов бросить тебя»_. Рик резко развернулся, гнев вновь закипел в нём. Он пронёсся через гостиную, вторгаясь в личное пространство Дэрила.  _«Он просто ищет отговорку»_. Рик выхватил арбалет из рук Дэрила и бросил его на пол.  _«Ты вызываешь у него отвращение»_. И теперь они стояли лицом к лицу, со сжатыми кулаками, сведёнными напряжением мышцами, полные ярости и негодования.  
  
— Что, как тогда, когда ты ушёл с Мерлом? Сколько ты продержался? День? Ты снова приползёшь обратно, — криво усмехнулся Рик. Его шёпот бил по ушам сильнее, чем крик. Они оба ощущали это. И Дэрил ответил в той же манере.  
  
— Хочешь проверить? — спросил он.  
  
— Если ты настолько хочешь уйти,  _тогда уходи_.  
  
— Но это не то, чего хочешь ты, да?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы  _забыли_  об этом.  
  
— Тогда тебе придётся начать с правды.  
  
Рик считал, что невозможно злиться сильнее, чем он злился сейчас, но каким-то образом Дэрил находил способы ещё сильнее подтолкнуть его к грани. Каждая его частица хотела только одного — выбить всю дурь из этого человека, подстёгивающего его и уставившегося на него с этим тупым упрямым выражением лица.  _«Если ты его вырубишь, то сможешь связать и отвезти домой. Бросишь его в одну из камер. Тогда он не сможет от тебя уйти»_. Рик задавил в себе эти мысли, но только после того, как на секунду с интересом задумался об этом. Рик посмотрел в сторону. Прерванный зрительный контакт помог ослабить напряжение, пусть даже совсем слегка.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — произнёс он, всё ещё рассерженно.  
  
— Правду, — ответил Дэрил.  
  
— О  _чём_?  
  
— О той ночи! — Дэрил ткнул через плечо в сторону дивана. — Что это было? Я должен знать. Ты обязан мне рассказать.  
  
Рик поднял взгляд в потолок и крепко зажмурил глаза.  
  
— Знаешь, ты всё требуешь правду, но на самом деле, ты не хочешь её знать.  
  
— Я хочу.  
  
— Нет… — Рик рассмеялся и покачал головой. Опустил взгляд в пол, —…не хочешь.  
  
— Если бы я не хотел, то нахрена бы влезал во всё это дерьмо, только чтобы узнать? Прекрати уже ходить вокруг да около и выкладывай! С меня хватит всей этой херни!  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я  _сказал_ , Дэрил? Ты думаешь, что правда поможет всё исправить? Ни черта! Она только больше всё испортит. Это… это не… — его голос сорвался. Глаза начало жечь подступающими слезами, и Рик с огромным усилием сдержал их. Он не мог заплакать — не сейчас, не перед ним. Рик пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы. Он бегал по кругу в поисках пути отступления, но знал, что его не существует. Он просто не мог сейчас сохранять спокойствие. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал, что всё стало только хуже? Что твоя  _идиотская_  идея нихрена не помогла, и теперь я в куда большем дерьме, чем раньше? Потому что это правда, которую ты требовал! Вот она, вот правда.  
  
Дэрил ничего не ответил. Он стоял к нему вполоборота, его руки свисали по бокам, и он переносил вес с носков на пятки, словно готовился сбежать. Рик вполне этого ожидал.  
  
— Моя голова не в порядке. Я… Я размышлял о неправильных вещах. Я думал и… я представлял то, что не должен был. Та ночь совсем не помогла. Она только сделала хуже. Я… — Рик не мог поверить в то, что собирается это сказать. Всё внутри него буквально кричало о том, чтобы он этого не делал, — …я больше не могу отрицать, что я что-то чувствую к тебе.  
  
_— Что именно?_  
  
Взгляд Рика метнулся к лицу Дэрила. Он не ожидал такого вопроса. Голос Дэрила был тихим, неуверенным — и было в нём что-то ещё — какая-то странная грань. Выражение его лица было вроде бы обычным, но в то же время оно казалось более открытым — и нервным тоже. Это было не похоже ни на что из того, каким Рик видел Дэрила раньше. Рик повернулся к нему лицом, опустив руки на бёдра. Закусил нижнюю губу.  
  
— Ну, я думаю, ты сам дал этому название в ту ночь, — сказал Рик.  
  
— Ты влюблён в меня?  
  
Рик поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на него, и их глаза встретились. Взгляд Дэрила был открытым и ясным. Ожидающим, честным, и лишённым отвращения. В нём больше не было враждебности — вся она испарилась. Рик знал, что он скорее всего смотрит на Дэрила примерно таким же взглядом. Странное ощущение скрутило всё внутри. И это не было обычным чувством тревоги, сжимающимся в груди, к которому он привык во всей этой ситуации с Дэрилом. Нет, это было куда более лёгкое ощущение — и более приятное тоже. Это было словно… порхание в животе.  
  
Рик кивнул. Сначала это был один быстрый кивок, но затем он повторил его несколько раз. И опустил взгляд в пол.  
  
Вот теперь правда, которую Дэрил так настойчиво требовал, была открыта. Их окружила тишина и напряжение. Рик ощущал, как сказанные слова пронизывают пространство между ними, и чувствовал, что им здесь не место. Часть его хотела вернуть всё назад, отказаться от всех признаний, и вернуть свои мысли туда, где они должны быть — в свою голову. Но другая его часть была переполнена облегчением; он наконец избавился от этого тяжёлого груза.  
  
«Что теперь?»  
  
Едва эта мысль возникла у него в голове, как Дэрил сделал осторожный шаг ему навстречу и сократил и так небольшое расстояние между ними до минимума. У Рика перехватило дыхание. Они стояли невероятно близко, почти касались друг друга. Рик поборол желание повторить движение Дэрила и полностью преодолеть оставшуюся дистанцию. Он продолжил смотреть в пол и стоял настолько неподвижно, насколько мог, словно олень, пойманный в свет фар.  
  
— Я тоже думал об этом, — произнёс Дэрил.  
  
Сердце Рика резко ускорило ритм. Хриплое звучание голоса Дэрила в сантиметрах от уха зажгло огонь где-то глубоко внутри него. Рик судорожно втянул воздух.  
  
— Я никогда раньше о таком не думал. О нас с тобой, — сказал Дэрил. То, как легко слетели с его губ эти слова —  _«о нас с тобой»_  — послало волну дрожи по телу Рика. — Но с той ночи я не могу перестать это делать. Я всё думаю о том, что бы могло произойти тогда, если бы сигнализация не сработала.  
  
Сердце Рика подпрыгнуло.  _«О боже мой. Он тоже об этом думал»_. Рик подумал, что ему стоит ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что он не спит, но даже самые его дерзкие фантазии не были такими смелыми. Он никогда не представлял Дэрила таким прямолинейным.  
  
— И что… что ты думаешь могло бы произойти? — спросил Рик. Спрашивать об этом было пошло. Его слова прозвучали слишком заинтересовано. Его взгляд беспорядочно заметался по доскам пола, пока он боролся с желанием взглянуть на Дэрила.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты бы оседлал мой член, — ответил Дэрил, растягивая слова своим низким голосом.  
  
Рик поперхнулся воздухом. Он отступил назад, и его взгляд метнулся к лицу Дэрила.  _«Это что, шутка? Он, должно быть, шутит»_. Но было не похоже, что Дэрил считает это смешным. Его глаза потемнели. Он уткнулся взглядом куда-то в грудь Рика. Его язык скользнул между губами, облизывая их, и притягивая к ним всё внимание Рика. То, как отблески свечей падали на их влажную поверхность, заставляя их блестеть, выглядело красиво и неправильно одновременно. Дэрил снова шагнул вперёд, сокращая ту дистанцию, которую создал Рик. Теперь, когда Рик поднял взгляд, их лица разделяли считанные сантиметры. Дэрил смотрел на него без злости, отвращения или страха.  
  
— Ты можешь, — произнёс Дэрил, — можешь поцеловать меня снова.  
  
Разрешение было предельно ясным. Чёрт, да Дэрил не мог выразиться ещё более ясно.  _«Он запал на тебя. Он хочет этого»._ Судя по тому, как прозвучал его голос, Дэрил уже хотел таких вещей, о которых Рик ещё толком не задумывался. Может ли быть так, что мысли Дэрила были ещё более неправильными, чем его собственные?  
  
Рик не знал, что на него нашло. Было ли это из-за откровенности Дэрила или из-за бессознательной потребности подтолкнуть ещё дальше всё то, что между ними сейчас происходило и проверить это на крепость — Рик не знал, и второй раз за это утро он не мог поверить, что действительно говорит это.  
  
— Я трогал себя. Думая о том, как прикасаюсь к тебе, — сказал Рик.  
  
Лёгкая ухмылка заиграла на губах Дэрила. То самое, полное довольства собой выражение, которое Рик запомнил с прошлого раза, появилось на его лице.  
  
— Я тоже. Когда у тебя сломана нога, не так много развлечений. Хорошо, что у меня в голове был Рик Граймс, чтобы развлекать меня все эти недели.  
  
Рик оцепенел. Его голова снова пошла кругом, но на этот раз это было связано с внезапным приливом крови к его напрягшемуся члену. Признание Дэрила в том, что он дрочил, думая о нём, было самой возбуждающей вещью, которую Рик когда-либо слышал.  _«Он хочет тебя. Это не ошибка. Он думал об этом и решил, что хочет тебя»._  
  
— Как… когда… как ты?.. — еле выговорил Рик.  
  
Дэрил схватил его за бёдра и притянул к себе. Теперь их тела вжимались друг в друга. И если Дэрил чувствовал стояк Рика через его штаны, это совершенно очевидно его не отпугивало. Он снова облизал губы и выжидающе посмотрел на Рика.  
  
— Будешь задавать вопросы или наконец поцелуешь меня уже?  
  
Прежде чем успеть засомневаться, Рик положил ладонь на шею Дэрила и потянул его к себе. Их губы прижались друг к другу, и это было настолько же хорошо, как и в прошлый раз. Поцелуй был настолько мягким и нежным, насколько Рик хотел; Дэрил, расслабившись, следовал ритму, который он задавал. Знакомый солёный вкус, мускусный запах Дэрила, заполнивший пространство вокруг, лёгкая щекотка от его бороды, каждое новое движение навстречу друг другу — всё слилось в идеально гармоничное ощущение и отпечаталось в голове Рика в файле под названием:  _«Каково это — целовать Дэрила Диксона»._  
  
Сначала их поцелуи были медленными, они лишь легко соприкасались губами, но Рик подозревал, что это только потому, что Дэрил отзеркаливал его нерешительность. Но как только Рик увлёкся, позволил мышцам расслабиться и прижался к телу Дэрила — поцелуй углубился. Рик обнаружил, что приоткрывает губы, позволяя языку Дэрила вторгаться к себе в рот, сплетаясь с ним собственным языком. Их движения становились всё более лихорадочными, пока они не начали судорожно хватать ртом воздух в промежутках между жаркими поцелуями.  
  
Пальцы Рика скользнули по затылку Дэрила и запутались в его тёмных волосах. Он притянул его ещё ближе к себе. Они крепко вжимались губами друг в друга, так, что это было почти болезненно. И, похоже, это заводило Дэрила ещё больше. Он впился пальцами в бёдра Рика так сильно, что наверняка оставил синяки, и толкнулся собственными бёдрами вперёд, притираясь к его телу.  
  
Ощущения от этого потрясли Рика. Хотя он и не мог почувствовать много из-за того что его член был прижат плотной тканью джинсов и из-за их неудобного положения — они всё ещё стояли посреди гостиной — но намерения Дэрила, стоящие за этим движением, выжгли в разуме Рика такие пошлые картинки, что его стояк стал крепче, чем когда-либо.  
  
Он опустил голову на плечо Дэрила, всё ещё зарываясь в его волосы ладонью, и другой рукой крепко прижал его к себе. Дэрил уткнулся лицом в его шею. Его тяжёлое рваное дыхание, колючие волоски на бороде, случайные прикосновения его влажных губ — всё это заставляло чувствительную кожу гореть, посылая импульсы в каждое нервное окончание.  
  
Дэрил широко провёл языком по шее Рика. Его зубы прикусили колючую от щетины кожу под его челюстью, и Дэрил втянул её в рот, словно вампир, пытающийся высосать его кровь. Горячий влажный рот Дэрила на его шее, крепкая хватка его пальцев на бёдрах, то, как он толкался в Рика, словно уже представлял, как трахает его — всего этого было слишком много. Не удержавшись, Рик тихо застонал прямо в его ухо, и это изменило курс действий Дэрила.  
  
— Пойдём, — произнёс Дэрил, продолжая оставлять засосы на его шее, и повёл его за руку вглубь дома.


	6. Исправлено

Дэрил вёл Рика по коридору, держа за предплечье. Рик с готовностью шёл за ним, периодически спотыкаясь о собственные ноги. Он был слишком заведён, чтобы сопротивляться, слишком готов, чтобы опасаться того, что последует дальше. Дэрил открывал каждую дверь на их пути и всматривался в спальни за ними.  
  
— Вот эта, — сказал он и втянул Рика в комнату, закрыв за ними дверь. В следующее мгновение он уже снова прижался к Рику с тем же отчаянным жадным желанием, что и раньше; их губы вновь вжимались друг в друга, а языки сплетались в лихорадочном танце.  
  
Руки Дэрила снова были на бёдрах Рика, но в этот раз они заскользили вверх; его пальцы пробрались под край футболки Рика, и Дэрил задрал её. Его сухие, обжигающе горячие ладони оглаживали кожу на животе, вжимались в неё и притягивали его ещё ближе. Рик прервал их поцелуй, чтобы быстро стянуть свою футболку через голову. Он швырнул её в сторону, и Дэрил последовал его примеру, избавившись от своей жилетки. Рик легонько потянул за край его футболки, но Дэрил покачал головой и взялся за его ремень. Рик не стал настаивать и тоже опустил руки на пряжку ремня Дэрила. Через секунду обе пряжки были уже расстёгнуты. Два пояса с кобурой тоже были сняты и отброшены в сторону, и руки Дэрила наконец легли на пуговицу его штанов. Рик судорожно выдохнул, и Дэрил замер. Он бросил на Рика взгляд через спутанную чёлку и, похоже, заметил опасение в его глазах. Резко убрав руки, он сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Ты хочешь этого? — спросил он.  
  
Рик посмотрел Дэрилу прямо в глаза и кивнул. Он не просто хотел этого, он в этом  _нуждался_. Он опасался не того, что они пойдут до конца. Он боялся совсем противоположного — что Дэрил прекратит, что они дойдут до грани только чтобы потом всё остановилось и разлетелось на куски, и Рик снова остался бы наедине с горечью и разбитым сердцем.  
  
Но Дэрила, похоже, его ответ не убедил. Теперь на его лице тоже появился намёк на страх, будто он больше не мог решиться дотянуться и прикоснуться к Рику снова, несмотря на то, что тот стоял перед ним полуобнажённый, с припухшими губами, бешено колотящимся сердцем, крепко стоящим членом, и практически умоляющим о его прикосновениях. Рик вздохнул и посмотрел в пол. Если Дэрил колеблется, значит ему придётся взять всё в свои руки — а иначе они так никуда и не придут. Он наклонился и снял ботинки. Отбросив их в сторону, он стянул носки и кинул их в том же направлении.  
  
Рик снова выпрямился и, смотря Дэрилу прямо в глаза, расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах и потянул молнию вниз. Он продолжал твёрдо удерживать свой взгляд, просовывая пальцы за пояс штанов и спуская их вместе с трусами на бёдра. Рик стряхнул их с ног и отпихнул в сторону, и вот — он стоит с голой задницей перед Дэрилом Диксоном. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Дэрил наконец набрался смелости и оторвался от его уверенного взгляда. Его взгляд быстро скользнул по подтянутому телу Рика и опустился на его член. Он стоял в полной готовности. При виде этого Дэрил поднял бровь.  
  
— Вот чёрт, чувак. Я подозревал, что у тебя большой, представлял, что у него будет крупная головка и всё такое, но… чёрт.  
  
Рик густо покраснел и поборол порыв прикрыться.  
  
— Умолкни, — сказал он.  
  
— Я просто удивлён, вот и всё. Тебе оказывается есть чем подкрепить своё поведение.  
  
— Ты правда сейчас собираешься нести ерунду? — произнёс Рик с недоверчивой улыбкой.  
  
На губах Дэрила заиграла ухмылка.  
  
— Не-а, — ответил он, расстёгивая пуговицу на собственных джинсах. Он стащил их и отбросил в сторону, оставаясь только в футболке и боксерах. Это было чуть большее количество одежды, чем Рик хотел на нём видеть, но это было всё равно лучшим, что он когда-либо видел.  
  
— Я знаю, мне стоит не болтать о нём, — проговорил Дэрил. Он сделал осторожный шаг в сторону Рика. — Мне стоит его потрогать, да?  
  
Рик судорожно выдохнул. Он кивнул и отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Это было бы предпочтительней, да, — сказал он, смотря в стену спальни.  
  
Дэрил сделал ещё один шаг к нему. Между ними больше не осталось пространства — только Рик, его напряжённый член на всеобщем обозрении, и Дэрил, зависший рядом с ним, в сантиметрах, миллиметрах от него, но так и не коснувшийся его.  
  
— Или, хочешь, я буду делать это одновременно? Буду говорить о нём, пока буду трогать его, — прошептал Дэрил.  
  
Член Рика дёрнулся в нетерпении. Ожидание убивало его. Дэрил оказался ужасным любителем подразнить.  
  
— И когда это ты стал таким развратным? — спросил Рик, только наполовину серьёзно.  
  
Дэрил пожал плечами.  
  
— Думаю, это ты сделал меня таким.  
  
И обхватил основание члена Рика ладонью. Рик задохнулся от резкого, внезапного прикосновения к своему ноющему члену. Дэрил повёл рукой вверх в мучительно медленном темпе. Рик схватил его за затылок и притянул к себе в полу-объятье. Он рвано дышал в ухо и шею Дэрила. Короткие, неконтролируемые, полные наслаждения выдохи стали срываться с его губ, когда Дэрил увеличил темп и его движения стали более уверенными. Рик обхватил Дэрила второй рукой, крепко обнимая его, пока ладонь Дэрила скользила по его члену. Было так хорошо, так умопомрачительно охрененно наконец ощущать это — и это делал с ним  _Дэрил_. Колени Рика задрожали. Он с трудом удерживался прямо, даже опираясь половиной своего веса на крепкие плечи Дэрила. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем рваные выдохи Рика превратились в бессвязный поток слов.  
  
— Чёрт… о боже…  _блядь_ , Дэрил. О боже, да, это… так хорошо. Чёрт, Дэрил…  
  
— Ну и кто теперь развратный? — спросил Дэрил.  
  
Рик немедленно замолчал, с силой прикусив губу, и вернулся к тихим полувздохам, полустонам, которые издавал до этого. Хватка Дэрила стала крепче.  
  
— Эй, я не говорил тебе перестать, — выдохнул он в ухо Рика, ускоряя темп. — Мне нравится слышать, как ты теряешь контроль.  
  
Рик позволил своим губам приоткрыться и протяжно застонал. Он знал, что звучит как подросток. Но он просто не мог сдерживаться. И не хотел. Дэрил сам сказал — ему нравятся звуки, которые он издаёт. И кем он был таким, чтобы отказывать Дэрилу в том, чего он хочет?  
  
— Тебе это нравится, да? Так и кончишь, с моей рукой на твоём члене.  
  
Это было правдой — Рик уже чувствовал, что близится к развязке. Рука Дэрила двигалась так как надо, так как было необходимо. Как только Рик хотел большего — крепче хватку, быстрее темп, что угодно — Дэрил давал ему это, без какого-либо обмена словами между ними. Он будто мог читать всё по его телу и абсолютно точно знал, что лучше сделать. Не пройдёт много времени, прежде чем Дэрил приведёт его к краю. Его пошлый рот только ускорял процесс.  
  
— Ты даже лучше, чем был в моём воображении, — произнёс Дэрил, замедляя темп до тягучих движений. Рик гортанно застонал. Думать о том, как Дэрил фантазировал о нём, было уже чересчур; он уже был практически на грани. — Твой член больше. Толще. Тяжелее. Он как пистолет в моей руке.  
  
Сердце Рика стучало в ушах. Он больше не мог связно мыслить. От него прежнего осталась только ничтожная часть. Всё, что вертелось у него в голове — это ощущения от прижатого к нему тела Дэрила. Дэрила, говорящего все эти пошлые вещи ему на ухо, Дэрила, двигающего рукой по его члену слишком, слишком медленно.  
  
— И ты куда громче. Никогда не думал, что Рик Граймс будет так стонать от простой дрочки.  
   
— Я не… обычно не такой. Ты делаешь это со мной, — выдохнул Рик.  
  
Дэрил вдруг положил ладонь ему на грудь и слегка оттолкнул, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.  
  
— Почему? — спросил Дэрил, неожиданно серьёзно. — Я же не какой-то особенный.  
  
— Ты особенный.  
  
— Я что, парень твоей мечты или что?  
  
— Что-то вроде, да, — произнёс Рик. Щёки Дэрила вспыхнули. Он посмотрел в сторону.  
  
— И такую хрень ты в моём воображении тоже не говорил, — сказал Дэрил.  
  
— Ну, похоже, тебе надо обновить свой каталог грязных фантазий, — ответил Рик с улыбкой.  
  
Он притянул Дэрила к себе за футболку и поцеловал его в уголок рта. Дэрил поддался навстречу и поцеловал его по-нормальному. Он возобновил движения своей замершей было рукой и быстро вернулся к прежнему быстрому темпу. Уже через минуту жадных глубоких поцелуев и резких движений руки Дэрила на члене, Рик снова был на грани, практически умоляя Дэрила довести всё до конца.  
  
Он зарылся лицом в мягкую ткань футболки Дэрила, сжимая кулаки на ней на уровне его бёдер. Рик вдыхал запах Дэрила, ощущал его — был практически окружён им со всех сторон, и хватка его ладони была просто идеальной. Это было всем, что ему было необходимо. Разум отключился, слова вырывались из его рта бесконтрольно. Он был так близок, так чертовски близок…  
  
— Боже. Ох,  _блядь_ … Да. Да… Ох… о, чёрт, Дэрил, я сейчас…  
  
Неожиданно хватка на его члене пропала, исчезла прямо перед финишной прямой, и Рика толкнули спиной на кровать.  
  
— Что за чёрт? — выдохнул он, опираясь на локти.  
  
Дэрил забрался на кровать и расположился над ним. Он толкнул Рика снова, чтобы он полностью лёг.  
  
— Пока рано, — сказал он.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Тише, — Дэрил наклонился и легко поцеловал губы Рика. — Доверься мне.  
  
— Довериться тебе  _в чём_? — Рик напрягся. Он не был уверен, что готов к тому, что может последовать дальше. Но его ноги всё равно свободно разошлись, когда Дэрил раздвинул их и расположился между ними. Он опёрся руками по обе стороны от тела Рика, удерживая себя, и прижался своими бёдрами к его бёдрам.  
  
— Просто расслабься. Тебе будет хорошо. Я обещаю.  
  
И Дэрил сосредоточился на своих действиях. Он стянул боксеры ниже, так, что они теперь были почти на его бёдрах. Затем запустил в них руку и вытащил свой член. При виде него сердце Рика ускорило свой темп. Конечно, было очевидно, что у Дэрила стоит уже давно, но видеть его член вот так — прямо перед собой, крепко стоящий, практически умоляющий, чтобы к нему прикоснулись — это заставляло всё тело Рика дрожать от нетерпения. Чтобы попытаться немного успокоиться, Рик скользнул рукой по шее Дэрила и зарылся пальцами в его волосы.  
  
Дэрил довольно замычал и уткнулся лицом в его шею. Рик ощутил его губы на чувствительной коже под подбородком и мог точно сказать, что Дэрил улыбается. Крепкая ладонь сдавила руку Рика и огладила её по всей длине. Дэрил заметил, что он дрожит. И Рик немедленно расслабился, чтобы успокоить эту дрожь.  
  
Дэрил принял это за знак продолжать. Он опустился своим весом на Рика, его теперь обнажённый член оказался прямо рядом с членом Рика, крепко упираясь в его бедро. Стояк Рика стал ещё твёрже от контакта с телом Дэрила. Отчаянный стон зародился у Рика в горле, но он сдержал его. Он не хотел, чтобы Дэрил заметил, насколько сильно он этого хочет — всё это до сих пор казалось таким зыбким. Последнее чего он хотел — это отпугнуть его. Поэтому он прикусил свой язык и сжал ладони в кулаки на футболке Дэрила на его спине.  
  
К счастью, Дэрил не стал тянуть и немедленно возобновил так необходимые Рику движения. Дэрил толкался своими бёдрами в его бёдра, и оба они не могли сдержать вырывающиеся стоны. Рик выгнул спину, и Дэрил пропустил руку под его телом. Он притянул Рика сильнее, задавая медленный тягучий ритм.  
  
Рик с большим трудом сдерживал стоны, зарождающиеся в его груди и горле при каждом толчке бёдер Дэрила. Его переполняло чистейшее наслаждение от движений крепкого тела Дэрила поверх своего собственного. Рик знал, что вид со стороны был бы ещё лучше — мускулистое тело Дэрила на нём, накрывающее его; его ноги обвивающиеся вокруг бёдер Дэрила в отчаянном захвате; и их толчки со всё ускоряющимся темпом. Только мысли об этом было достаточно, чтобы практически заставить его кончить. Он был рад, что не может увидеть этого на самом деле. Его глаза были крепко зажмурены, а лицом он зарылся в спутанные волосы Дэрила. Рик старался выровнять дыхание, насколько было возможно, и прикусывал язык почти до крови. Он был полон решимости лучше держать контроль над собой, чем в прошлый раз. Он хотел продержаться как можно дольше, частично из-за того, что не хотел выставить себя на посмешище, кончив всего через минуту после того, как Дэрил начал об него тереться, а частично из-за того, что не мог вынести мысли о том, что этот момент так быстро закончится.  
  
Но Дэрил, похоже, был на совсем другой волне. Если Рик стремился к темпу неторопливой прогулки, то Дэрил словно участвовал в забеге. Его движения становились всё более лихорадочными, он всё больше ускорял темп. Осторожные контролируемые движения бёдрами превратились в быстрые резкие толчки.  _«Он уже близок»,_  — тихо прозвучало в сознании Рика. Осознание этого обожгло тело огнём, и он понял, что тоже не продержится особо дольше.  
  
Желание прошило Рика горячей волной.  _«Хочу видеть это. Должен увидеть, как он кончит»_. Без колебаний, он мягко толкнул Дэрила в грудь. Движения Дэрила замедлились от замешательства из-за неожиданного действия Рика, но полностью не остановились. Рик пропустил пальцы сквозь его волосы и прижал его лоб к своему. Теперь они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и когда Дэрил не увидел во взгляде Рика ничего, кроме желания, его движения постепенно вернулись к прежнему темпу.  
  
Глаза Дэрила закрылись, но Рик продолжил смотреть на него. Открывшийся вид и близко не был похож ни на что, что он себе когда-либо представлял. Лицо Дэрила, обрамлённое прядями тёмных волос, его сосредоточенно нахмурившийся лоб, крепко зажмуренные глаза, полыхающие красным щёки, и, боже — эти  _губы_  — сжатые, всё ещё блестящие от слюны Рика, и нижняя губа была крепко прикушена зубами — желудок Рика сделал кувырок, когда он осознал, что Дэрил тоже сдерживает свои собственные стоны.  
  
Его рука разжалась в волосах Дэрила и скользнула на его лицо. Рик коснулся его нижней губы большим пальцем и аккуратно вытянул её из хватки зубов. Глаза Дэрила распахнулись от этого действия, и он посмотрел на Рика. Рваное тяжёлое дыхание, которое он сдерживал, прикусив губу, теперь свободно вырывалось из его рта и било по ушам Рика. Это буквально прошило его насквозь — слышать, насколько хорошо Дэрилу. Не выдержав, он толкнулся бёдрами навстречу бёдрам Дэрила и сам лихорадочно втянул воздух.  
  
— Чёрт, да… я хочу… — выдохнул Рик, —…хочу слышать тебя.  
  
Удивление мелькнуло во взгляде Дэрила, но его глаза тут же потемнели, в них появилось то самое выражение, которое Рик отныне будет вспоминать в своих фантазия. Дэрил склонил голову и уткнулся лицом в его шею, приоткрытым ртом рядом с его ухом. Каждый его горячий выдох обдавал ухо Рика волной воздуха и посылал мурашки по его спине. Дэрил толкнулся бёдрами резче, чем раньше, и на этот раз не стал сдерживать стон. Звук прошил тело Рика, и в его горле зародился ответный стон. Он проглотил его, не дав вырваться, но он всё же сдавленно прозвучал глубоко внутри его груди, и Дэрил услышал это.  
  
— Не надо… я хочу… тоже хочу тебя слышать, — выговорил Дэрил севшим голосом.  
  
Рик позволил себе громко выдохнуть, признавая поражение. Он больше не мог сдерживаться, не тогда, когда Дэрил просил его об обратном, не тогда, когда он был так близко к краю. Он притянул Дэрила за шею ещё ближе к себе и сделал то же, что и он — позволил своему неровному дыханию врываться прямо в ухо Дэрила. С каждым новым толчком бёдер Дэрила, Рик горячо выдыхал ему на ухо. Вскоре эти выдохи превратились в стоны. И похоже, это было именно тем, что было нужно Дэрилу.  
  
— Ох, блядь, Рик… я… я… — Дэрил так и не успел выговорить слова. Его бёдра дёрнулись, и он сдавленно застонал, когда струйка спермы выплеснулась на голый живот Рика.  
  
— Боже,  _Дэрил_ … — задушенно выдохнул Рик, и затем ощущения накрыли его, как врезавшийся на полной скорости поезд. Его голова откинулась назад, а тело прошило волной наступающего оргазма. Его бёдра задрожали. Тепло тела Дэрила заменила крепкая хватка его ладони. Дэрил несколько последних раз дёрнул рукой, и пальцы Рика сжались на простынях.  
  
Когда наслаждение наконец отпустило его, и Рик вернулся в реальность, он увидел Дэрила на коленях на кровати рядом с собой, протягивающего ему свою красную тряпку, чтобы вытереться. Рик вытер все последствия того, что сделал с ним Дэрил, и вернул ему её обратно. Дэрил смотрел на него исподлобья, нервно грызя ноготь на большом пальце. Вся уверенность, которую он источал до этого, похоже, сошла на ноль. На его лице были написаны сомнения и тревога.  
  
Рик ободряюще ему улыбнулся и жестом позвал Дэрила лечь рядом с собой. Дэрил нахмурился и всмотрелся в лицо Рика, словно пытаясь прочитать его выражение. Когда он не обнаружил в нём неприязни, он сдался и лёг. Рик вытянул руку, чтобы Дэрил мог положить на неё голову. Дэрил свернулся у него под боком, водя костяшками пальцев по его рёбрам. В такой манере они пролежали довольно долго, Рик даже начал понемногу засыпать, но в этот момент Дэрил наконец заговорил.  
  
— Что дальше? — спросил он. Это был практически шёпот. И в его голосе слышалась уязвимость, от которой у Рика сжалось сердце.  
  
— Дальше мы поспим, — сказал Рик просто. Он улыбнулся и притянул Дэрила ближе.  
  
— Я имел в виду после.  
  
Рик знал, что он имел в виду. Это было слабой попыткой уклониться от вопроса, и, если быть честным, он сказал это только потому, что не был уверен, что ответить. Он не знал, что дальше. Он даже толком не был уверен в том, что уже произошло.  
  
— Думаю, это зависит от тебя, — наконец решился Рик.  
  
— От меня?  
  
— Ага, от тебя, — Рик опустил взгляд на Дэрила, но увидел только его макушку. — Ты уже знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь.  
  
Дэрил молчал довольно долго. И когда он наконец заговорил, его голос был даже тише, чем раньше.  
  
— У меня никогда ничего такого не было, — сказал он.  
  
Рик провёл ладонью по руке Дэрила и прижался губами к его макушке. Это заставило Дэрила поднять глаза, и Рик встретил его мягким взглядом и лёгкой улыбкой.  
  
— Я без колебаний стану твоим первым, дорогой, — мягко сказал он.  
  
Дэрил вспыхнул и опустил взгляд. Он снова замолчал. Рик знал, что Дэрил не любит разговаривать о таких вещах, и ощущал странное чувство гордости от того, что Дэрил готов попытаться с ним. Он пропустил пальцы через его волосы и снова поцеловал его макушку, чтобы подбодрить его. После событий этого утра, поцелуй уже не ощущался слишком интимным действием.  _«Нет_ ,  — подумал Рик, —  _это кажется совершенно правильным»._  
  
Минуты текли, Дэрил прижимался к тёплому телу Рика, уйдя глубоко в свои мысли, пока Рик гладил кончиками пальцев его руку и не думал абсолютно ни о чём. Впервые мысли Рика улеглись, спокойные и покорные ему. Это было просто блаженством.  
  
— Я готов устроить этому тест-драйв, — наконец сказал Дэрил в своей обычной расслабленной манере. Он прижался ближе к Рику и положил  ладонь ему на грудь. Рик не мог не подумать о том, ощущает ли Дэрил, как сейчас колотится его сердце. Рик кивнул, и на его губах заиграла счастливая улыбка.  
  
— Тогда так и поступим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на перевод на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/6608856#part_content

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на перевод на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/6608856


End file.
